Dusk
by Obsesstication
Summary: In a town full of secrets, Bella Swan finds herself clawing her way to the bottom of them. What she finds is more frightening and alluring than she could have imagined. A darker more sinister take on Twilight.
1. First Sight

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my sick fascination with dark creatures - preferably vampires. Everything else recognizable belongs to someone else.**

* * *

**Dusk**

* * *

***BEFORE YOU READ: This is my first and only story…for now. I started writing this when the book **_**Twilight **_**first came out. I loved it, of course, but like many people, I saw things that could be changed and made my own. **

**When I think of vampires, I think of: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, True Blood and other stereotypical vamp cultures. I love the book, but I wanted it to be darker and more of what one would expect from the vampire/magical/mythical world. **

**So I got to work on **_**Dusk**_** and everything just kind of poured out of me. Then, a friend who read my story told me about Fanfiction and here I am. I don't know if it is good, but it was fun to write nonetheless. **

**I hope people enjoy it.**

**I also sent in an application for a beta from Project Team Beta, so we'll see where that goes.**

* * *

**1. First Sight**

"You know it isn't necessary for you to go to _Forks_," Mom said, scrunching up her nose at the mere thought of the small town she escaped from with me when I was only three-years-old. I sighed and leaned my head against the window, feeling the soft vibrations of my mothers new car roll through me. I don't even know why she was still bothering with trying to get me to change my mind about going to live with my father, Charlie. We were halfway there, for crying out loud! Does she really think I am going to make her turn around _now_?

"Mom," I groaned. This conversation was getting real old real fast. "I already told you. I want to spend some time with Dad. And you and your new husband need some _alone time_," I stressed. I was tired of the endless screwing going on in the room next to mine. For my mother and her douchey new man, Phil, the honeymoon was far from over. And if I had to feel the steady _thump, thump, BANG_ against the wall behind my bedpost one more time… I'd cut off a limb just for a reason to get away. It was _that _bad and steadily getting worse with each passing night.

It didn't take long for me to decide that moving to Forks to spend some much needed time with the old man was the preferable option.

"Oh, honey," Mom snorted in that cute way she does. "have we traumatized you?" she asked innocently, nudging my arm playfully. I glared at her though my expanded reflection in the car window. She just laughed and continued to speed down the highway, zooming past all the cars. She has never been one to stay within the limits - in more ways than one.

Aside from our nearly identical appearances, my mother and I had absolutely nothing in common. She is adventurous while I prefer to stay inside with a good book. But we balance each other out. It's gonna suck to live without her, but I can't take living with Phil. He is a nice guy and all, but he is about as mature as the boys _my_ age. And Lord knows I can't stand the boys my age. One more fart joke and I'll lose it!

"Are you sure about going to _Forks_?" Mom asked again and I threw my red and black Bulls hat at her.

.

"Wake up my sleeping beauty." Warm fingers poked at the deep dimple on my cheek - I only have one - and I groaned, slapping the hand away.

I must have fallen asleep sometime during the ride, because before I knew it, it was dark out and we were pulling into the dirt driveway of Dads house - guess it is _my_ house now, too. It isn't so bad, really. I am just use to big and overdone. Dads house is small and…well, cozy. It'll take some getting used to.

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head while looking out the window at the scenery.

_Everything is so green,_ I thought distastefully. That'll also take some getting used to.

My eyes scanned over the vast amount of green; green trees, green grass, green _dirt._ Everything was covered in moss here. It held some kind of appeal, and I was sure that if I had an artistic bone in my body, I'd find it quite beautiful, but I was neither artistic nor delusional in thinking I was.

Mom sighed softly next to me and I looked over at her curiously. Her eyes were trained on something on the other side of the windshield. I followed her gaze and perked up as I saw my father standing on the porch, struggling with a green umbrella. I hadn't even realized it was raining, but sure enough, the raindrops were relentless in their assault.

_Just another thing I needed to get used to in this town.__ The constant rain fall would be a drag._

"It is so hard to stay a faithful wife when my ex husband is so darn cute," Mom groaned and I rolled my eyes. My mom is a very complex individual. Her cycle of feelings for Dad were dizzying. She went from having a crush on my dad to loving him to hating him, and now she is back to the crushing. She is like a hormonal teenager - even more so than I am.

"Really, Mother," I laughed and pushed her lightly on her arm. "You're grossing me out here."

The longing in her eyes was quickly masked by indifference as Dad came barreling down the stairs, almost falling straight on his face. I have far more in common with my father than I do my mother. We're both clumsy to the point of being handicapped, paranoid and hypochondriacs. We've suffered many panic attacks together. It's a beautiful bonding experience, really.

Dad came to the passenger door and opened it for me. He held me under the umbrella and cast his eyes over to Mom.

"You bess make a run for it, Renée," he said seriously, but the amusement shined in his eyes as he ran with me - very carefully - up to the front door. Once inside, we looked at each other and both cracked up. Getting a rise out of my mom is kind of a pastime for my dad. It was one of the qualities that she found both annoying and endearing.

"You're a real dick, Charles," Mom grumbled when she finally made it inside. She shook her wet hair out, purposely getting water all over the floor, along with mud from her shoes - which I am sure she gathered as much as she could before walking in. Dad pursed his lips in a mix between aggravation and amusement.

I laughed at their silent staring contest, and then decided to check out my old room. I used to come and stay with my dad every summer up until I turned fourteen and decided summer really should be spent in warm _summery _places - not damp, almost always fall weather Forks. Now every summer, we meet up in Orlando.

However, as I walked into my old room, it seemed as if I were just here recently, everything was the same - including the open _Jane Austen_ novel I had been reading all those years ago. The only thing indicating that this room was not lived in was the thin blanket of dust that covered every surface.

I sighed. _This is going to be a bitch to clean._

"Bellsy!" Dad called up the stairs. I rolled my eyes at that ridiculous nickname that he _knows_ I despise. I walked out of the dusty room, sneezing on my way out.

"Jeez, Dad," I coughed dramatically, "Do you own a duster?" I asked teasingly. I didn't honestly expect him to clean. He only did it when absolutely necessary and he was sure someone else wouldn't end up doing it first. That's Charlie Swan for ya. A real lazy ass. Which is somewhat ironic seeing as he is the Chief of police here in Forks. In his job, he can't wait for someone else to do things. It's all on him.

"I do," he said. "It's still in the packaging." He pointed toward the hall closet with a cocky smile.

_Of course._

"Real nice," I snorted. "What did you want?"

"Come give your mother a kiss goodbye," he said, glaring at her out of the corner of his eye, all teasing cockiness gone.

"Goodbye?" I asked, feeling the color leave my face and my stomach drop to the stairs. I wasn't ready for her to go yet. The whole point of her driving me out here was so she could stay with me for a few days so I could get settled in and slowly cut the umbilical cord. If she left now, she'd take my belly button with her!

"Oh, relax, sweetheart," she laughed, coming over to me as I reached the last step. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me close so our cheeks were touching.

"I'm not abandoning you. I'm going to stay in a hotel. Your _father,_" she sneered at him to which he just sniffed and shrugged. "expects me to sleep on a pull out couch. Sorry, but no! Mama doesn't play that game. So I'll be going to a close by hotel. _I won't be far_," she stressed, squeezing my shoulders. "I promise." She kissed my temple sloppily, and then pulled away.

I may or may not have whimpered.

I'm a mama's girl all the way, so seeing her go kind of, sort of killed my soul. I glared at Dad, but he was too busy checking out Moms ass to notice. They have a real complicated relationship that I'd really rather not touch on. It's ten kinds of effed up.

I watched out the dark kitchen window as my dad brought in my things and Mom pulled out of the driveway. I stood there until Dad commented on how pathetic I looked. I glared at him and then proceeded to force him into helping me dust my room so I could get some shuteye before my first day of school tomorrow. I had to practically drag him up the stairs as he kept making up excuses as to why he couldn't help.

"_I'm allergic to dust. That room is only big enough for one person and I'm claustrophobic." _Then, my favorite, _"I just really don't wanna."_

As I laid down later that night, I felt the inevitable sense of dread hit me. Tomorrow I would be going to a new school I wasn't familiar with full of people I don't freaking know. I've never been much of a social butterfly - I have all but two friends back home - so I could pretty much guarantee that tomorrow would suck. A lot.

I'm a glass half empty type of gal.

.

'_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious…' _I groaned loudly and turned onto my side, bringing the pillow with. I covered my face with it, trying to block out the horrible sounds coming up the stairs.

'_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious. And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess!'_ Okay, what the hell? I sat up in bed and looked around confused.

_Is that Avril Lavigne? _

"_And even when you look away, I know you think a me."_ And is that my father singing along?

I jumped out of bed and almost fell as I rushed down the stairs. Dad stood by the stove swinging around a greasy spatula and shaking his hips while he sang _Girlfriend._

"Oh. My. Gawd!" I covered my face in humiliation even though there was no one there to witness this… this… Whatever-the-hell this is!

"Oh, Bells!" I peeked through my fingers to see him stumbling for the small kitchen radio. He turned it off quickly and smiled shakily at me. "How long ya been standin' there?" he asked nervously, twisting the spatula around his fingers.

"Long enough," I muttered, grimacing as images of my dad shaking his backside assaulted me. I dragged my hands down my face, my fingers digging into my skin like they wanted to tear it off.

_That sight will forever be marked on my brain._

"Oh…" he trailed off awkwardly scratching his head. "I, uh bought that for you…" He pointed to the colorful CD case next to the radio with his spatula. "That Avril is pretty good, eh? I remember you saying you liked her once."

"She's great…" This moment couldn't be made anymore awkward if we tried. I didn't have the heart to tell him I grew out of my Avril phase about three years ago. Nevertheless, the fact that he even remembered something so trivial I said so long ago brought warmness to my heart.

Breakfast with Dad was not a quiet event apparently. I think my dad is batshit crazy, even more so than my mom. He kept on talking with his mouth full and laughing at whatever he had said, though I couldn't understand a word of it.

As my dad walked me outside, I wondered if I would be that crazy when I grew up. It's in my genes pretty strongly. It seems inevitable.

I was stopped dead in my tracks - literally - when I walked head first into a giant beast of a truck.

"What the…-"

"Surprise!" Dad yelled enthusiastically, throwing a bright pink key over my shoulder. I caught it - surprisingly enough - and stared at the pink monstrosity in my hands in bewilderment before turning my gaze back up to the truck. It was red, rusted and taller than me.

It is, "AWESOME! Dad! Is this for me, really?" I asked, jumping over to stand beside him. He gestured proudly to the driver's side door and nodded.

"It is. Got it for a good deal too. Bought it off Billy. How ya like it?" he asked expectantly.

"How do I like it? It's freaking great!" _The key is a little disturbing, but…_

"Glad ya like it, kid. I know you don't wanna show up at school in the passenger seat of my cruiser. Figured this'd be better." _That's for damn sure._ I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck in a vice tight hold.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I gave him a big sloppy kiss on his cheek and he blushed. I hopped out of his arms and skipped up to my car. I was too happy to walk, darn it. I wanna skip! I couldn't have asked for a better first car. I _wouldn't _have.

"Yeah, hop in. It purrs like a kitten," he said, pursing his lips. His face was unreadable. I watched him suspiciously, as I climbed into my truck. I closed the door behind me and practically bounced in my seat as I stuck my pink key into the ignition and turned.

"_AAAAHHHHH_!" I screamed and started beating the hell out of the wheel while my dad bent over at the waist, his face red and eyes teary from laughing at me.

"Purrs like a kitten, my ass!" That has to be the loudest, scariest sound to ever come from a car. Ever. But I still loved it.

After a little teasing from my dad, we bid our last farewells and went our separate ways.

The ride to school was a long one, even though the school is only a few short blocks away from the house - as told by the very descriptive map my father drew for me in red crayon. My new car refused to go over fifty, but that was just as well. I wasn't in no hurry. When I finally did come a clunkin' into the parking lot of the school, it didn't escape my notice that all eyes were on me.

_Great._

My truck made an unhealthy coughing sound as I sputtered to a stop next to a black and red motorcycle. Hell if I knew the name of the thing. It was pretty, but not overly decked out like most you'd see. It was a two-seater and the leather, cushioned seat was inviting.

_Someone in Forks has style. Who knew?_

I admired the beauty of the bike for a moment longer before I turned toward the building - or rather, buildings. Plural. Instead of one big school, this place looked like a bunch of brick houses cemented together. And smack-dab in the middle was an open office - glass doors and a large sign that read FRONT OFFICE. All capitals and everything. Hard to miss. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and sighed.

_I can do this! C'mon, Bella. Channel your inner Renée and go for it! _

My little mental pep talk surprisingly did little to ebb my frayed nerves as I looked around and seen that all eyes were _still_ shamelessly focused on me. I lifted up my blue hoodie underneath my black jacket and kept my face hidden the best I could as I made my way into the office.

Little droplets of rain started to fall - a drizzle - and people hurriedly made their way inside. I looked back at the poor lone motorcycle and wondered why someone would drive that thing to school in a town so rainy. It's bound to get rusted and that's a damn shame.

I took a deep, calming breath, steadying my nerves some, before I pushed open the glass doors and walked into my own personal Hell.

Hell was surprisingly well lit and only mildly toasty. And there was an old lady sat behind the desk. She was the kind of old lady that you associated with cookies and cotton swabs. Well, for me, at least. Her red and silver hair was neatly pulled into a bun on the top of her head, and I wondered just how she managed to reach that high with those stubby arms of hers.

"May I help you?" she asked kindly when she caught sight of my hesitating figure by the doors.

"I-" I had to clear my throat. When I was nervous, my throat tended to close up on me. "I'm Isabella Swan."

Her whole chubby face lit up like a Christmas tree and she waved me over. "Of course! Isabella, it is so nice to meet you! I'm Ms. Cope. I have been awaiting your arrival since your father came down to sign you up last weekend," she gushed, her cheeks taking on a pink color at the mention of Daddy Dearest.

I suppressed a smile. _Someone's got a crush._ Which is kinda weird seeing as she looks old enough to be his mother.

_Sugar mama? Eck, no! Too weird._

She started digging through several stacks of manila folders, muttering to herself, as most old people tend to do. I've always found it quite amusing to catch bits and pieces of what they say to themselves. I really don't think they realize they do it since I once heard my papa - Moms dad - muttering something about disrespectful little brats and how he wished he could just run them all over while he was dropping me off at school.

He sure is an interesting man, my papa.

"Ah, here it is," Ms. Cope said triumphantly as she held out a folder for me to take. It had my name on it and everything. They must not get many new students if they have the time and paper supply to give each student their own folder.

Or maybe I am special? Daughter of the Chief's psychotic - I mean, flighty - ex-wife come home at last.

_God, I must be the talk of the town,_ I thought, agitated already.

"Inside that folder is your schedule, a map of the school, a slip that needs to be signed by each of your teachers, and a few odds and ends that you may find interesting. Like after school activities, clubs and things like that." _Thorough_.

She flushed a darker shade of pink and quickly added, "I also, umm, put my own personal number in there in case you ever need anything. You should give it to your father…"

_I see your game, Granny,_ I thought wistfully, but smiled politely at her.

"Thank you, Ms. Cope. You're a wonderful help."

"Anytime, honey. Have a good day." She waved overly enthusiastic as I walked out of the front office and back into the cold air. The rain had already stopped and only a very thin layer of wetness covered the ground and made the vehicles shine all pretty like.

I kept my head down as I took out my schedule and looked it over. My first class of course had to be the last one I'd want to go to this early in the morning. Algebra, just Algebra. I suck with numbers so terribly, it's a wonder I have passed the classes at all and was never sent to some remedial class. I'm _that_ bad.

I dragged ass all the way to the easily found building and sighed in relief when I noted that the teacher was female. I'm not sexist or anything, but female teachers help to calm my nerves, where as male teachers put me even more on edge. And, no, that doesn't stem from some tragic memory of when I was little. I'm just wired this way.

I walked up to her desk and pretended that I wasn't aware of the many eyes following my every movement.

"You must be Isabella?" she greeted me with forced politeness.

"Umm, Bella actually. I prefer Bella," I told her, my cheeks flaming from all the attention I was receiving. If I had a super power, I'd want to be invisible...or shoot laser beams from my eyes. Let someone try to stare at me then.

_Don't look at me, don't look at me. Stop looking at me! _I tried the whole, 'I can't see you, you can't see me' thing, but when I peeked up from between strands of my hair, everyone was still staring.

_Damn…_

"I'm Mrs. Gonzalez," she said, her tone clipped. So much for female teachers putting me at ease. This one didn't even act as if she wanted to look at me. At least, she isn't making me introduce myself. I was almost afraid to ask her to sign my slip, but swallowed my insecurites and handed it to her.

"You can take a seat in the back next to Lauren Mallory," she said, then raised her voice, "Lauren, raise your hand."

I turned around hesitantly and was met with a cold brown stare from the back. The girl giving me the cold stare, just so happened to be the only girl with her hand raised. I sighed and walked down the aisle, trying to avoid her glare. This proved to be quite difficult seeing as I also had to try to avoid the looks from all the other students. I focused on a math poster put up haphazardly in the back.

I sat down in the seat next to Lauren and she flipped her bleached blonde locks over her shoulder as she leaned in a little closer to me. She just kept staring at me until I met her gaze and cringed at the hostility there.

It never ceased to amaze me how some girls - and guys - pass judgment before they even get to know a person.

Lauren finally opened her mouth and I can't say that I was surprised by what came out. Offended, yes. Surprised? Not really.

"You are _so_ not all that." She looked me up and down and sniffed, disinterested in my total lack of 'all that'.

"Umm…" _Okay? _Someone needs to take their meds. Immediately.

She flipped her hair over her other shoulder so it was now used as a curtain between us. Apparently, our little conversation is over. I grabbed out my notebook and a pen from my backpack and slid down in my seat.

_Today is going to be a LONG day._

.

I hugged my books closer to my chest and bit my lip self-consciously as I walked through the short hallway. Might as well have been walking the Yellow Brick Road. And I might as well have been the mayor of Lollipop Land doing the jig with all the stares I was getting.

I groaned inwardly. I've never been the new girl before. And I am nothing special physically, so attention has never been a problem for me.

_Now, it freaking is a problem!_

I watched everything I did and kept my face neutral. I didn't want to accidentally pull a stupid face. I was under so much scrutiny that it wouldn't go unnoticed by my peers.

I was in my third period of the day now - last one 'til it's lunch - and still my new girl fame was at an all time high. I just wanted to yell at everyone to get over it already! But I didn't. I kept to myself and tried to make myself as small as possible. Being 110 pounds and 5 foot 3, this wasn't a difficult feat.

Still though, they noticed me.

I followed behind two girls in matching purple raincoats to my next class and they kept glancing back at me and whispering. I couldn't make out what they were saying but there was a lot of head nodding going on. Once I made it through the door to English and hung up my coat, they turned to me and smiled.

"Hiya," said the perky brunette. "I'm Jessica Stanley!" She waved at me like someone would at one of those races where everyone gets a medal… _Get it?_

"Hey…" I said back slowly. Perkiness is great and all, but couldn't she tone it down a bit? She's acting like she is the Chris Crocker to my Britney.

"This is my friend, Angela Webber," she said pointing to her dark haired friend.

"Angie works just fine," she said quietly. She moved her black rimmed glasses up her nose and smiled softly at me.

"Bella," I told them in return.

These two were a pair to behold. Jessica is the stereotypical cheerleading type. No, I don't mean bitchy and conceited like most movies would have you believe. I mean perky, pretty and bodacious. Angie kind of reminded me of a librarian prodigy. Soft spoken and a tad nerdy, but she's cute nonetheless.

Though they were so obviously different, their friendship was palpable. They both had a pretty white-gold charm bracelet on their right wrists with several charms hanging from them and the two girls even moved together. So either they are the best of friends or lesbian lovers.

Either way is cool with me.

"Most of the junior class is in the same lunch period," Jessica said suggestively.

"Oh, yeah?" I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, next period. Is that when you have lunch?"

"Yes." I could see what she was getting at, but I wasn't going to ask to sit with her and her friends. If she wanted me to sit with her, she'd have to ask. I'm much too terrified of rejection to ask, even though it is obvious she wants me to sit with them.

_Like my mother, I am also a complex individual._

We stared at each other for what felt like forever as she kept raising her eyebrows suggestively and smiling broadly at me.

"Would you like to sit with us, Bella?" Angie finally asked, barely able to hide her amused smile behind her hand.

_Thank the Lord! _Jessica is a little weird, but I have no one else to sit with so… "I'd love to. Thanks."

"Great!" Jessica squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly before grabbing my arm and hauling me into the class. I had been lucky thus far. Not one teacher had asked me to stand in front of the classroom and introduce myself. I should have known that luck would soon run empty.

Mr. Mason acted as if I was a prize winning pig as he gingerly, eagerly turned me to face the classroom.

"Everyone," he said loudly, his voice full of authority. It quickly got the attention of the entire class and soon enough I was being gawked at from every corner of the room. "This is Isabella Swan. Tell us a little about yourself, Miss Swan," he encouraged as he took his seat and clasped his hands under his chin. He looked up at me with big, hopeful eyes and I sighed.

"Umm, I'm Bella," I said lamely and waved awkwardly. A few people snickered and my cheeks felt like they were on fire. I felt like I was in a freaking sauna, I was sweating so badly. I really hated being in the spotlight. It was kind of physically painful for me. However, I grinned and bared it. Just as Dad taught me since he too had these same insecurities.

"I just transferred from Phoenix and I…uh…read…and stuff. Ya know…" I coughed awkwardly and shuffled my feet.

"Okay!" Mr. Mason announced somewhat awkwardly as he filled the silence with a few slow claps. "Thank you, Isabella. You may take the empty seat next to Alice Brandon."

Thankful to be done with that, I kept my head down as I made my way to the only empty seat in the room. It just so happened to be next to a creepy little girl.

She was the epitome of petite and pale. She was mildly pretty, but the way she sat as if she owned the room made her seem like the most beautiful person on the planet. What was creepy though, was her smile. Not because it was ugly, but because it was so big and lifted at the side as if she was half snarling. Her teeth were pearly white and dangerous looking as she ran her tongue over them.

"Hello, Isabella," she said in an eerily calm voice, not even turning to look at me.

"Umm, h-hi…" I quickly turned away from her and pretended to take notes, but I couldn't help but to look at her out of the corner of my eye every few seconds.

Halfway through the class, Mr. Mason waltzed down the gap between the desks and slapped a pale pink sheet of paper in front of me. I looked up startled and he smiled. "Reading list," he said simply before shimmying his way through the small gap back to his desk. Happy for a new distraction from the girl beside me, I practically banged my nose on the desk to look intensely interested in the list laid before me.

It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting … and boring. I wondered if my mom would send me my folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating. I went through different arguments with her in my head while I tried to ignore the very little space between the weird girl and me. I guess I am no better than Lauren - passing judgment before getting to know the person. For all I know, she could end up being my best friend here. I chanced a look at her and found her staring straight into my freaking soul.

_That's a big NO!_

When the bell finally rang, I was up and gathering my stuff like my life depended on it. Something about Alice put me off and made my survival instincts kick in. That's not normal.

"So, Isabella," came a sickly sweet voice next to me. I turned slowly and tried not to show too much displeasure. She could be a nice girl … right?

"Uh, yeah?" I bit down on my lip so hard I was surprised I didn't break the skin.

"You're late. My brother does not appreciate waiting so long for his things, but seeing as you're just a child, he has made an exception," she prattled on a hundred miles a minute while I stared at her as if she just sprouted a second and third head right in front of me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I held my hands out and barely contained a hysterical laugh from bubbling up behind my lips. "Chick, what are you even talking about? I don't know you or your brother. And just what the heck do ya mean I'm just a child?" _You crazy, delusional little-_

"Oh, right. I tend to get ahead of myself sometimes," she giggled and the sound was like bells. Beautiful, if not a tad scary. And, boy, those are some sharp teeth! "You'll have everything figured out by the end of the day," she said tilting her head to the side. Her yes got a faraway look and just as I was contemplating making an escape, her eyes flashed back to mine and she grimaced. "Maybe," she sighed before brushing past me. The feel of her arm touching mine made my hair stand on end and my blood scream and I hightailed it out of that classroom the fastest I could when she was out of sight. I bumped into Jessica on my way out the door.

"Oh," I said, surprised and just a bit shaken from my encounter with that weird girl.

_What did she mean her brother didn't appreciate waiting for his things? Why would I care if her brother is a spoiled brat? _

The whole encounter was just…_yeesh_…shivers.

"I can't believe Mr. Mason made you sit by that freak!" Jessica shivered. So I wasn't the only one she had that affect on.

I checked the halls to see if Alice was in earshot. When I didn't see her, I leaned in close to Jessica as we walked to the lunchroom, and asked, "What is her deal anyway? Like, what's with her?" I couldn't seem to find the right words in which to ask my question. Should I just come out and ask if she is a serial killer or if she was recently let loose from the loony bin? I didn't have to give it too much thought, since Jessica sighed deeply and pulled me close by the arm.

"Alice Brandon is the biggest fucking freak this school has ever known! The only person to come close to her kind of crazy is her brother - well, adopted brother, that is. His name is Edward. All the girls are crazy for him 'cause he rides a motorcycle and has crazy sex hair - a real bad boy type, but I don't see the appeal." She scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"He does have some beautiful green eyes though, I have to admit," she sighed and let go of my arm as we walked into the lunchroom. It was packed with people stuffing their faces and laughing. She ushered me over to the lunch line, waving at Angie across the room before turning back to me.

"Anyway, Alice is a real weirdo, like, really, she needs help. Sometimes she stares off into space for an entire class period, and then starts laughing out of nowhere - her brother, too. Laughing out of nowhere, I mean. They creep me out. It isn't even something that can be explained, really… They just hit my heeby jeeby button, ya know?" She cocked her head to the side and I could see the frustration building in her at not being able to fully express what she meant. I get that. One small conversation with Alice and even _I_ was at a loss for words.

I was glad I wasn't the only one.

"I think I understand," I said and she smiled, pleased that she managed to get her point across.

"Besides," she said, leaning over the brightly colored jell-o for a blue one. I grabbed a red. "no one really knows much about them. They keep to themselves. But there are rumors. Some people say they've lived here for centuries," she said in a spooky voice.

I cocked an eyebrow. "You mean, like, their ancestors, right?"

_What else could she have meant?_

"Nope," she smiled. "I mean _them._ The older people around here, like, grandparents, claim they seen them when _they_ were teenagers. Isn't that the spookiest thing you ever heard?" she asked, shivering violently for added affect.

"Sounds like a load of crap," I said honestly and she giggled. Alice may be a little creep, but she doesn't look a day over 12.

We paid for our macaroni and slop and walked over to a round table, dead center of the lunchroom. If that isn't asking for even more attention, then I don't know what is.

"Hey, Angie," Jessica whispered and Angie smiled in response before going back to nibbling her bread stick.

"Guys, this is Bella. Bella, these are the guys," Jessica very eloquently introduced me to the table. I was happy that she didn't make a big deal out of it like I had expected. She seemed to have sobered up from earlier, thank goodness.

Around the table, a few of the people introduced themselves.

There was Eric Yorkie, an overly helpful boy with bad skin, oil slicked hair and a vintage camera hanging around his neck. I can't even count how many times he offered to carry my books to my next class. At first, I thought he was maybe hitting on me, but then settled that he was just a nice guy. Also, he was kind of checking out some dudes a table away from us.

_To each his own._

Next to Eric was a cute, baby faced boy with a staring problem. I learned that his name was Mike. Just Mike. He had nicely cropped golden hair with light streaks of more gold at the top where he had it spiked stylishly. His pale blue eyes couldn't decide if they wanted to look into my own eyes or my boobs. Really, I'd just look into my eyes, seeing as I am a member of the itty-bitty titty committee. They've grown since last year, but last year, I was flat as a board…

Next to Mike, and looking way too possessive of him was my friend from earlier, Lauren. And the last one that bothered to introduce himself was Tyler Crowley. He was ten kinds of hot and twelve kinds of charming. I found myself pulled to him the most.

"…then me and Mike tackled him at the same fucking time," he laughed, causing the whole table to bust into hysterics. I didn't quite see the humor in it, but I laughed anyway because Jessica had the craziest, most contagious laugh I had ever heard. It sounded more like a witches cackle as she brewed her evil potions - or something.

Tyler was filling me in on last nights football game. I know nothing of the sport, but it sounded brutal the way he described it.

It was in that moment, that I was laughing so hard, my eyes were watering and I could barely sit up without the aid of Jessica as we leaned against each other, gasping for breath, when I looked up and was met with a pair of shining green eyes. My laugh was caught in my throat when I looked at _him._ I don't know who _him_ is, but he's freaking perfection. Tousled bronze hair with noticable streaks of red, sharp, symmetrical features, a crooked mouth and the most breathtaking green eyes…ever. I was lost in them.

Every sound that was made sounded like it was coming through a long tunnel and my peripheral vision was cut off completely. All I could focus on was him. And I could swear that I saw him mouth my name and smile crookedly at me. Then, as if doused with ice-cold water, the shrill sound of the bell ringing woke me up out of my trance. I shook my head quickly, clearing it of the fog that settled there sometime during my hypnotized state.

"You okay, Bella?" Jessica asked. "You barely touched your lunch." She gestured to my full plate of mac and slop.

"Oh, yeah." I shook my head again, still feeling thoroughly flabbergasted. "I'm great. Just got lost in my own thoughts," I laughed.

"Do you want me to walk you to your next class?" she asked hopefully and who was I to shoot her down? She was growing on me anyway. Her laugh alone could make her thousands of friends.

We talked the whole way to my Biology class. Well, she talked - mostly about how awesome Angie is - and I listened and nodded. I was really starting to lean more toward the lesbian lovers connection between the two of them.

"I have cheer practice after school today," she said once we were standing outside the Biology door. "So if I don't see you next period, I'll see ya tomorrow." She grabbed me in a tight hug and smiled when she pulled away.

_I knew she was a cheerleader._

"Yeah, bye." I waved.

"Isabella Swan, I presume?" A tall, lanky dark skinned man who I guessed was the Bio teacher stepped over to me with a kind smile. I nodded and tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah. But I prefer Bella." I swear, I have said that way too many times to count today. His smile brightened and he gestured for me to come to his desk.

"Well, Bella, you can call me Mr. Banner. Here's your book." He held out a large Biology book to me. I took it gingerly and wondered why I hadn't gotten any books from my other teachers. As if he could read my mind, Mr. Banner informed me that only a few teachers had the proper amount of books to give each student one of their own. The school was low on budget and unless you wanted to copy everything off the board into a notebook, you could purchase textbooks at the school store, _blah blah blah._

"You can take a seat next to…" he looked around the room for an open seat before some of the blood drained from his tanned face and dark lips. He gulped and very eloquently muttered, "Oh…"

I followed his line of sight and almost toppled over a few crates when I made eye contact with _him_ again. I think I know who this _'him'_ guy is now. Disheveled sex hair, green eyes and a leather biker's jacket. Exactly how Jessica had described that creepy Alice girls adopted brother. Edward, was his name, I believe. It somehow fit, even though it is such an old timey name.

"I guess the only seat available is next to Cullen," Mr. Banner sighed dejectedly. He patted my shoulder and gave me an apologetic look. "If you have any problems, just let me know," he whispered.

"O…kay?" He smiled and patted my shoulder one more time before turning to his desk and rifling through a large stack of papers.

_Is he really that bad? _I wondered as I stumbled my way over to the empty seat next to Edward.

_Eddie._

_Ed?_

_Edward works fine. _I rolled my eyes at myself. I'm already trying to get closer to him by giving him a nickname. _How lame._

I was just about to make it to the lab table when I remembered that I had to have Mr. Banner sign my stupid slip.

_This is getting so tired!_

Just as I passed Edward, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my curious gaze with one of his own. His confusion quickly faded and left in its wake was furious hostility - and pain. His eyes shone with a deep pain that was palpable in the atmosphere between us. I looked away quickly, shocked at his odd behavior and, yeah, freaking frightened. The look on his face was enough to have me silently begging my bladder to stay inside of me and not spill out all over the nice linoleum floor.

I was too shocked to watch where I was going apparently, and I stumbled over a book. I had to catch myself on the edge of a table. Lauren just so happened to be sitting there and she laughed loudly, gaining the attention of the entire classroom. I flushed and turned away from her, only to once again be met with those pain filled emerald eyes. Pain and anger had never been such a beautiful and terrifying mix before.

I could feel my body shaking as Mr. Banner signed my slip with no nonsense about introductions. I was glad for that, because if Edward hated me _now_, without even knowing me, then he'd sure as Hell hate my guts if he had to listen to me ramble about how I read…and stuff.

The shaking intensified tenfold as I slowly made my way over to the lab table I shared with a guy that looks like he wants to rip me to pieces and wear my entrails around his neck. I set my stuff on the table and sat down hesitantly, still freaked the heck out by the look this strange stranger had given me. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye and had to repress a shiver. He was still staring, snarling, glaring at me.

And he still looked livid.

And just slightly repulsed.

_What's up with that?_

I discreetly ran my hand over my face to make sure I didn't have any gross cafeteria food floating about, and sniffed my shirt self-consciously. I smelled like I usually did. I'd never gotten any complaints before.

_What's this guys deal? _I wondered, annoyed. I'd done nothing to him. I pursed my lips in aggravation and stared straight ahead. It is never a good idea to be both annoyed as all hell _and_ terrified - a panic attack was imminent.

_We're in a school. He can't freaking touch me! Relax!_

_Relax!_

I tried to focus on Mr. Banners lecture. Unfortunately, the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I had already studied at my old school. I sighed dejectedly and noticed in my peripheral vision, Edward stiffen his posture and move closer to me. Too close. Like, uncomfortable, get-the-hell-out-of-my-face close. I don't know how long we sat like that, but I couldn't take anymore. I made a move to scoot my stool away from his, when I saw his hand flash out and grab the seat of my chair. I gasped in surprise and turned to look at him. His eyes bore into mine, and I was once again hypnotized by the intensity behind them. He breathed deeply through his nose, his top lip twisting into a snarl.

"Count your blessings. They're about to run out," he hissed through clenched teeth just as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Edward let go of my chair and was out of his seat so quickly, I started to wonder if he was ever really there at all.

Too terrified to move - and just a little too confused - I stayed in my seat, looking at the space Edward had just occupied until a hand fell on my shoulder. I yelped and nearly fell out of my chair, which, in turn, caused the culprit to yelp and jump three feet in the air.

"Shit," he gasped, holding his hand to his chest. "Didn't mean to scare ya," he laughed a little breathlessly.

"No, that was my bad," I laughed awkwardly, my cheeks flaming. One more awkward, uncomfortable moment today and I'm sure I'd break a record. After my initial shock had worn down, I noticed that it was Mike that was standing in front of me.

"What's up?" I asked as I packed my things back into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

"I was just gonna ask if you needed help finding your next class," he said hopefully. Too hopeful. He may as well have 'DESPERATION' tatted onto his forehead. Though I was thankful for the positive attention after the weird attention I received from that freak Edward. Yeah, freak. Usually I am not a judgy person, but Alice and Edward are just…freaks. There is no nice way to describe them, really.

I smiled sweetly at Mike. "Thanks for the offer, but my next class is gym and I think I passed it earlier, so I should be fine."

"Oh!" he exclaimed, his hands gesturing out a bit too wildly, I had to duck to avoid them. "That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small, so I didn't know why he was acting as if I offered to give him my virginity. But, hey. Who was I to deny a potential friend? And who knows, he could end up being fairly likable if I gave him the chance.

I nodded my head and we were off - Mike walking a little too close for comfort. We mostly made small talk on the way to gym. He was a chatterer - he supplied most of the conversation, which made life a little easier for me, seeing as I am kind of socially retarded and tend to say stupid things without thinking it through. I learned that he is 18 - he was held back his freshman year. He is a quarterback for the Forks High football team and he works at his parents sporting goods store located at a space between Forks and La Push. I also learned that Mike is an okay guy. Sure, he is a little too handsy when he thinks I am not paying attention and he has a serious staring problem, but other than that I can't find a thing wrong with him.

He's nice.

As we were entering the gym, he turned to me and asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that," he said conversationally, then added with a light chuckle, "He looked even more psychotic than usual."

I cringed. So people actually noticed _that?_ So that means it really happened. _Damn…_

Having suffered enough embarrassing moments for the day, I decided to play dumb. "Was that the boy I sat next to in Bio?" I asked artlessly.

"Yep," Mike said, popping his lips at the 'P'. "He looked fucking pissed," he laughed, but there was an underlying emotion there. Terror? Yeah, I think I sensed a bit of terror coming off of him. He isn't alone there - I've never been so scared of a person before.

_Freaking Edward._

"I noticed that," I responded. "I don't know what his deal was. I didn't say anything to him at all."

"Well, he's a weird dude, but I've never seen him, uh…," he trailed, scratching at his neck awkwardly. "Uh, get up that close and personal with anyone."

The flames licked at my cheeks - again! I hate my tendency to blush at everything even slightly uncomfortable. I guess him getting all in my face didn't go unnoticed either.

"Well, I'll see ya." I waved and rushed into the girls' locker room to avoid anymore embarrassing things being brought to my attention. Apparently, a guy I don't even know - and the school freak, next to his sister, mind you - finds me repulsive and wants to kill me for it. And apparently, he's never acted that way before.

_Don't I just feel special?_

The gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but told me to keep it in my locker for the day, and just observe. It was just as well, I'm a bit of a walking accident. A danger zone. A threat to myself and those around me. I haven't had to participate it gym since last year. At home with my mom, only two years of P.E. were required, and then you're free. Here, P.E. was a four-year mandatory torture. This month, my fellow peers were to play badminton.

_Just wonderful. As if I weren't enough of a klutz, why not put a racket in my hand? _

I watched four games play simultaneously and was shocked at how athletic almost every person was. I guess in a town so small, sports was really all they got. That or TV and let's face it. TV sucks nowadays.

When the final bell _finally_ went off, I jumped off the plastic bleachers and rushed to the office to turn in my paperwork. I wanted nothing more than to get the heck out of this school. The people are nice - with one major exception - but I was far too frazzled and way too scared of seeing that _boy_ again.

"_Count your blessings. They're about to run out." _I shivered at the memory of those words being hissed so close to my face and wondered what the heck he could have meant by that.

_Count my blessings? They're about to run out? _On what planet did that make sense? And was it a threat?

I sighed as I wrapped my sweater and jacket around myself before walking out into the cold. People were gathered around in large groups all over the parking lot and sidewalk; it was hard to get to my destination. None of them were in any rush and they sure as hell didn't care that I was. I didn't want to spend more time than necessary at this school. Besides, Mom will be leaving in a few days and I want to get as much time with her as I could manage.

When I walked into the toasty office, I almost turned around and walked right back out. Edward stood at the desk in front of me. I recognized again that tousled bronze hair, pale skin and leather jacket. He had his back to me and didn't appear to have noticed me standing just inches behind him. He was too busy leaning over the desk and whispering something to Ms. Cope. She looked flustered and was blushing a shade of red even brighter than Rudolph's nose. I had to strain to hear what they were saying - because I felt the need to eavesdrop - but still had a hard time understanding just what they were talking about.

"…I think you'll fit on my bike just fine," Edward chuckled, causing Ms. Cope to hyperventilate.

_Was he hitting on her? What the…?_

"Mr. Cullen, this is very inappropriate," she whispered, trying to sound calm and collected but the wavering in her voice gave her away.

"What? It isn't as if I'm asking you to do anything you don't want to do. My family is having a feast tonight and you…" he trialed off, a soft groan coming from him. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to keep from making a sound.

_This is like Cougar Town and All My Children wrapped in one. Will the frumpy old woman accept the handsome young bad boy's dinner proposal or stick to her morals and decline. Find out tomorrow on…_

I was brought out of my musings by the door swinging open behind me. Alice came prancing in, smiling that same creepy smile as she walked up next to me. Edward and Ms. Cope were also brought out of their disturbing little bubble as they both snapped their eyes to the entrance of the office. Edwards eyes landed on me and his top lip, once again, pulled into that bone chilling, blood screaming snarl. I had to look away. I turned my eyes to the floor and studied the intricate patterns.

_Flower, butterfly, flower, butterfly, flower… jeez, who designed this place?_

"Edward, we should really get going now," Alice said pointedly. "You'll just have to find a _different_ dinner guest. Ms. Cope is obviously a very busy woman. Let's go." She turned to leave, barely giving me a second glance, while her brother couldn't look away from me. She was halfway out the door when she realized that he wasn't following her.

"Edward! I. Said. Let's. Go! Now!"

Edward bared his teeth at me, before turning his hateful, murderous gaze onto his sister. "_Fine_," he growled. And when I say growled, I mean it. His voice was gravelly and low and shook the floor underneath me. My body went cold and chills raced up my spine.

He turned back to Ms. Cope, who looked like she was about to topple over and have a heart attack. She had her right hand to her heart and her other on her plump belly.

"Sorry, Shannon," Edward said, sounding almost normal again. The malice in his voice faded. "We'll just have to reschedule."

"O…oh. Ah, o…of c-course, uh. Okay, th-then," she replied, barely able to control the shakes and tremors in her body and voice. I wondered if I was shaking as violently as she was. I couldn't tell, I was numb…and cold. Very cold. I felt like I shouldn't be there, like I should just hightail it out of there as quick as I could, but I didn't. I was frozen in place.

Alice walked by me, bringing with her a gust of air that was like a slap in the face. I was suddenly brought out of my stupor. I shook my head a few times and noticed that it was only me and Ms. Cope in the small room now.

Again, I was left to question if what just happened, _really_ happened.

Ms. Cope held out her hand shakily and smiled timidly at me. By the look on her face, I could tell she was wondering the same thing.

"Your slip?"

I could feel the blood slowly but surely coming back into my cheeks. It was almost as if it retreated out of fear in Edwards presence and now felt it was safe enough to return. I smiled back at her weakly and handed over the slip with all my teachers signatures.

"H…how did your f-first day go, dear?" she asked. She didn't sound at all interested, the fear and confusion in her voice over road everything else. It sounded more like a reflex for her to ask at all.

"Just peachy," I lied, my voice weak and sounding foreign to my own ears. She just nodded her head and turned away from me to blow her nose. I took that as my cue to leave and speed walked all the way to my truck. It was almost the last car in the lot, aside from a few strays parked near the football field and the main office.

I sat in the freezing cab until my fingers became numb from the cold. I stuck my pink key into the ignition and my truck roared to life, making me jump and look around frantically. That sound was too close to what I heard come from Edward.

I don't know what his deal is with me, I just know he is one to stay away from. And if I have any self-preservation, I'll remember that.


	2. The Blessing and the Curse

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing.**

* * *

***Hey! This was supposed to be updated the day after the first chapter, but I had a nice welcoming present to the website. Some author stole my story the DAY AFTER I POSTED IT! Along with a few other stories. Apparently it wasn't her first time doing so. I didn't want to update for her to just keep taking it and getting credit. But she has been taken down, thank you Jesus. And thank you to everyone who reviews, favorited and alerted. It made my day!**

* * *

**2. The Blessing and the Curse**

The next day was better…and worse.

When I got home from school yesterday, Mom took me shopping for some new clothes. We hadn't really thought about the kind of attire I would need for rainy Forks, so I only had a few things that were suitable for the weather. Of course, when Mom took me shopping, she went way overboard, and now I had a closet full of stylish sweaters, skinny jeans, beanies and boots. I wasn't really one for fashion - or shopping in general, but new clothes always seemed to make me feel more confident, so I wasn't complaining.

It felt like I was treading water now, instead of drowning in it - literally. The rain decided to take a break from its all night assault, and I was able to sleep without continuously waking up from the constant pitter-patter of raindrops on my window. The dryness lasted into the next day, thank God.

School was easier now that my new girl fame had died down some. I had gained a few followers but it was more flattering than annoying now. Being a girl, I like to know that I am not repulsive - like one jerk had me believing. Mike didn't find me repulsive in the least. I haven't decided if that is a good or bad thing yet. Only time will tell. He met up with me when I arrived at school, sat with me in English, and walked me to my next class. If he didn't check me out every few seconds, he'd be a great friend. I am not so opposed to the idea of someone liking me; I just cannot handle the constant eye contact. It's unnerving.

I sat with a big group of people in lunch and it really wasn't that bad. I learned their names and even began to like them. I had made more acquaintances in one day than I had in my whole seventeen years - pre-Forks.

It was worse because I was freaking exhausted, even without the rain waking me up all night. Dad seemed to think it was okay to keep me up all night to play monopoly. Like I said, that guy is batshit crazy and he barely even tries to hide it. I had agreed to play one game with him, but I soon learned Dad is a sore loser and wouldn't stop until he won; he never did - until I let him, that is. Then he proceeded to throw his victory in my face for about half an hour. He may be one crazy son of a mother, but you gotta love the guy. He's got more personality than Ellen.

It was worse because Mrs. Gonzalez called on me in Algebra when my hand wasn't raised and I had the wrong answer. Like, _way _wrong. I don't even think my answer was math related. I also think Mrs. Gonzalez doesn't like me. I have no idea why, but I don't stress over it.

And my day was damn miserable because apparently, Gym class moves periods from day-to-day, and when I finally got there with a beat-red face, Coach Clapp made me participate in playing badminton. The one time I didn't run out of the way of the ball, I ended up banging my racket into Laurens head. And Lauren was _not _happy about it.

At all.

It took four girls and Coach Clapp's whistle to keep her from beating the crap out of me. And all I could do was say, _"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!"_ while I used my racket as a shield from her flying fists and feet. It was pretty brutal, but it took second place to what I saw when I entered Biology.

Nothing.

I saw nothing.

Edward wasn't in and for some reason that both bothered and elated me. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why I was upset about it. He is a complete asshole and a granny chaser. Not to mention, he is freaking terrifying. And I don't mean, "Shit! I forgot to study for the math test" kind of terrifying. I mean, "Godzilla is fast approaching and I have a broken leg" kind of terrifying.

I was beyond happy when I didn't see Alice in class, but Edward being absent hit a nerve. Maybe because I thought I was to blame for him not being there. And that thought just ended up ticking me off.

_What the _fuck_ did I do? And why the _fuck_ would I give a care? _'Fuck' isn't a word I use loosely, so I knew my frustration was boiling over.

I sighed and dragged my feet all the way to my seat, with Mike in tow. He was telling me about some trip he and his friends were taking to a popular beach, but I only heard every other word. Because my mind was too busy badmouthing that jerk face, Edward.

I should be freaking ecstatic that he isn't in school, because the more I thought about our little encounter the day before, the more aware I became to the menace and threats he threw at me.

"_Count your blessings. They're about to run out."_ If that isn't a threat, then I don't know what is. Then there was the look in his eyes when I walked in on him hitting on Ms. Cope. I'm still not fully sure either of those events even happened. They seemed so unreal.

"…it's gonna be a blast." I tuned back in to Mikes one-sided conversation just in time to see him smile excitedly at me, his eyebrows raised almost to his hairline.

"Oh, that's great, Mike," I said even though I really didn't have a clue what he was going on about.

"Yeah!" he said enthusiastically, even adding in a fist pump. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the sight.

"Alright," Mr. Banner called the class to attention as he strode in with a pile of thin paperback books. "Everyone get to your seats, we've got a lot to cover and not much time."

Mike threw a wistful smile at me before walking to a seat near the front. He sat down next to a cute girl with a bad perm. It looked like I would be forced to do something about Mike. I liked him and everything, but I am not looking for a relationship. I know nothing about guys, and frankly, I really don't want one. At least not right now. Getting through high school and into a good college are my only priorities, and I don't want Mike thinking any differently. But I would cross that bridge later rather than sooner. I am a born procrastinator on top of all my other issues.

The extra table space turned out to be a good thing. Mr. Banner thought it was smart to pile on us a million things. And all this crap, just to learn about cell anatomy - something I knew all too much about already. But the extra space just kept reminding me of _Edward_. Maybe it was ridiculous and egotistical of me to believe that I was the reason he and his sister weren't in school today. I mean, really. How could _I_ affect someone so strongly? It made no sense whatsoever. But the nagging suspicion was there nonetheless. He _did_ react very strongly to my mere presence.

First, in the lunchroom, he had smiled at me, like, _really_ smiled. Everything else seemed to disappear with that one smile. Then, in Bio, he acted as if I were a walking disease, and then proceeded to get all up in my diseased space and threaten me. And I don't even want to touch on what the hell happened in the office.

How could I not think this way? That I am the reason he isn't in school?

I sighed and massaged my temples as the teacher started to write on the board.

_Damn Edward… Making me think of him._

How pathetic am I? Stressing over some asshat that I only just met. So what if he is disgusted my me? So-freaking-what? He is nothing at all to me.

_Time to get over it!_

"Bella?" A hand shot out in front of my face.

"CRAP!" I screamed.

"SHIT!" Mike jumped back from me and laughed.

"We gotta stop meeting like this," he joked lamely.

I looked around the room and noticed that it was almost empty now aside from Mr. Banner and a few strays packing up their things. Once again, Edward had made me miss an entire class. And he wasn't even there!

I huffed and started packing my things while Mike just stood there with his hands deep in his pockets and watched me curiously. When I finally packed all my stuff up - all the things handed out during class making my backpack really heavy - I slung it over my shoulder gracelessly and almost tipped over. Mike shot his arm out quickly and wrapped it around my waist, bringing our faces close together.

"Uh…thanks," I said awkwardly, subtly trying to remove myself from his tight embrace, but he wasn't letting go. His breath smelled like the pasta served at lunch. And that damn pasta didn't smell that appealing to begin with.

"No problem," he breathed and I had to turn my head to keep from upchucking all over him.

A loud banging from outside the window made Mike pull away from me so quickly, I nearly fell face first, but thankfully caught myself on the chair. I whipped my head around to see what had caused the racket, but I saw nothing. Nothing but the woods outside the classroom.

"Shit! I'm so sorry, Bella!" Mike grabbed my hand and hauled me back up, only this time, he let me go right away. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets again and stared at the window with a frightened expression.

"What the heck was that?" I asked somewhat breathlessly.

"Uh, I…I'm not really sure," he said slowly, eying the glass warily as if it was about to attack.

"Is some-?"

"What in Gods name is going on back there?" I was cut off by Mr. Banner rushing down the gap between the tables. He looked positively livid. his dark face was lit up a fiery red and his thin lips were puckered as he visibly shook with tension.

"What was that noise? Does this look like a playground? Get to class!" he yelled at both of us angrily. I blushed furiously and practically ran out of the room. Never had I ever been berated by _anyone._ I didn't like it. Thank God the day was over, I was ready to collapse from all the excitement.

I speed walked all the way to my truck. Mike had a hard time keeping up; especially since he kept glancing over his shoulder at the side of the building we just came out of, as if he was scared something was after us. That just made me all the more nervous.

Being a girl prone to panic attacks, this wasn't a good thing.

I wondered what the heck caused that noise and why Mike looked so scared by it as I picked up my pace. I hopped into my truck but couldn't close the door since Mike was standing right there with a torn look on his face.

"Real sorry about that," he chuckled, scratching his neck uncomfortably.

"That's okay," I said quickly and gave him a tightlipped smile. "But what was that noise?" I couldn't fight the curiosity building inside of me even though I just really wanted to get home and spend some time with my mom before she left. Phil has been throwing a bitch-fit since she's been gone, so her stay in Forks will be even shorter.

Mike looked back at the building before taking a step closer to me and saying in a low voice, "I'm not entirely sure, Bella. But…I thought I saw…I mean, it just looked like…," he trailed off, his brow crinkling in confusion.

"What? What was it?" My curiosity was peaked. I needed to know what had him looking so frightened a moment ago to confused _now. _What the hell did I miss?

"You know?" he laughed.

"For the life of me, I can't remember what the _fuck_ I saw." He laughed again and shook his head. He turned around and started walking to his car without even a backward glance at me. All I could do was follow him with my eyes while my mouth hung open in stunned silence.

I shook my head and pulled my legs into the cab of my truck. "Kay… that was weird," I muttered as I closed my door and started the engine. I didn't pull out of the parking lot though. I was too confused and aggravated to drive. I just leaned back in my seat and stared dumbly at my pink key as it stuck out from the ignition.

For some unknown reason, Edward popped into my mind. The terror I had seen in Mikes eyes yesterday when we were talking about Edward, was the same terror - only maximized tenfold - in his eyes when he looked out the Bio window to see what had caused the racket.

Maybe… _No._

_Crazy._ I scoffed. _I am going freaking crazy. _I knew it would happen sooner or later. I shook my head and looked at my reflection in the rearview mirror incredulously as I finally backed out of my parking space.

"Bella, you are a chip off the old block," I muttered. Figures I'd end up being a lunatic. Charlie and Renée are known for being two of the craziest people to ever have lived in Forks. And not just because they got married when they were eighteen. No, their crazy goes far, far past that.

I guess they would take a backseat to those loons… Edward and Alice.

I groaned out loud, tightening my hold on the wheel. I was spending far too much time thinking about a guy I just met, never talked to, and I am pretty sure he hates me. But, for some damn reason, he occupies some part of my mind. Like, he is always there, in my mind like some ever-present shadow - or tumor - and I can't get rid of him.

I drove home, still half-thinking about that _boy_, and it was no time at all when I pulled into the driveway. It was empty. Dad was probably at work and Mom, well, Mom will stay away from this house as much as she can.

I sighed as I climbed out of the cab of Betty - the name I decided to give my car. Usually I wasn't one to name cars, but this one had too much character to go without one. Besides, Betty just fit.

I passed right by the kitchen even though my stomach was grumbling rather violently, begging to be fed. There was no food in there anyway, aside from some moldy peaches. I was saving going shopping for food for when Mom left. It would give me something to do. Until then, takeout or diner food would just have to suffice.

I set my book bag down on my bed and slipped out of my dark purple converse. I slid into my desk chair and fired up my ancient computer. As I waited for it to boot up - the damn thing was so old, it'd take forever - I lazily scanned my eyes around my room. Aside from my desk, my room was pretty bare. I had one thin, tall bookshelf full to the max, a twin bed with purple satin comforters and a wicker hamper next to my small closet. It was kind of a sad sight and not homey at all. All of my things were still packed away in boxes, shoved in my closet. I had band posters, pictures, a corkboard, wall decals that spelled out my name and shelves stored away.

All the things a young girl needs to make herself at home.

Just as I was contemplating putting a few things up, my eyes caught sight of something odd and out of place. I scrunched up my face in confusion and walked over to my closet. I felt all the color drain from my face and my breathing sped up when I saw what looked to be a giant handprint dented into the wood of the doorframe just above where my hamper sat. Little pieces of the tan wood were scattered all over my dirty clothes and on the floor. I could very easily make out five long, slender fingers. It looked as if someone had grabbed onto the frame for support by the way the handprint dented in deeper near the tips of the fingers.

_Dad… Dad did it,_ I rationalized with myself.

My breathing slowed, but the blood didn't return to my face. I was wondering how he had managed to make a dent with his hand, thinking that he started taking steroids, when I was startled out of my mind by a loud keening sound coming from my computer. I rushed over to it as the screensaver brightened up. My screensaver was a simple picture of me, Bree and Riley.

Bree and Riley are my best friends back in Phoenix. My only friends, actually. Aside from the few I have made here in Forks.

I met Bree in fifth grade. I was drawn to her because she was one of those badass girls. She was smoking, having sex and getting drunk by the time high school started. She was the friend that girls like me, loved to live vicariously though.

Riley, I have known since kindergarten. He is the best friend a girl could ever ask for. He is sweet, considerate and never judging.

I glanced warily back at the handprint once more before shaking my head at myself, trying expell some of the fear rising in me. I checked my e-mail. I had three messages - because I'm just that damn popular. The first two were from Bree. The third one from Riley.

_Wazzup! _Bree wrote. I chuckled before scrolling down to read more.

_How is it going out there? Are you making any friends? Are they better than me? They fucking better not be. I fucking miss you. School sucks without you. Riley is all up in my space trying to fill the void you left behind. But whatevs. What really chaps my ass is that I don't have a chick friend anymore. I never noticed that before. I have no CHICK FRIENDS! Watup with that bullshiz? Now I'm on the prowl for a Bella replacement. I think you should be scared. Anyway, message me back soon. Oh, before I forget. GET A FUCKING CELL PHONE ALREADY!_

_Love ya._

I snorted aloud at her erratic message. Bree is all kinds of crazy and never filters anything. It's what makes her so lovable - and annoying. I pulled up her next message - it was sent just five hours after the first.

_Bella-Boo,_

_Have you seen my Bulls hat?_

I shook my head, smiling to myself as I typed up my reply. I told her about my crazy father and his damn monopoly addiction keeping me up at night. I told her about school, more specifically, the people; Jessica, Angela, Mike and Tyler. I even filled her in on Lauren. I decided to leave out my weird encounters with Edward and his sister, not because I didn't want to tell her, but because every time I started to type something out concerning those two, I just ended up erasing everything. My fingers refused to cooperate.

It kind of freaked me out.

Then I reminded her that she gave me her Bulls hat as a parting gift before I pulled up Riley's message. His was simpler and just very… Riley.

_Bella,_

_I'm lonely. Bree keeps smacking me around and I don't appreciate it. Anyway, how is everything? I hope people are treating you alright and you can come visit soon._

_Miss you._

I smiled sadly as I typed him a similar message to the one I sent Bree. I think I miss him most of all. I'd definitely have to go and visit them on my next break. Which is…?

I rummaged through my backpack until I found my assignment notebook. I checked my school calendar at the back of it and groaned. It was January. The next break would be summer break. That's almost five months away.

_Shit on my life. _

_Piss on my soul._

After moping around for a bit, I had decided to dust off and finish reading _Pride and Prejudice_ - that _Jane Austen _book I left here all those years ago. But I couldn't focus because my eyes kept on flickering back and forth between the book and the deeply dented handprint on the doorframe of my closet. That is what I was doing when Dad finally came home.

I heard his cruiser pull into the driveway and his door slam shut. I put a piece of notebook paper into my book and got up from bed. I checked the time. It was a little after eight o'clock. The time had past so quickly.

"Bella!" I heard my father call up the stairs. His voice sounded muffled. The smell of greasy food hit my nose and made my stomach grumble. I quickly, carefully made my way downstairs and smiled when I saw Dad leaning against the wall with his hands full of red paper bags. He was trying to remove his shoes using just his feet while his keys dangled from his mouth.

I laughed and he glared at me. "A little help here, kid?" he asked breathlessly through his jingling keys. I chuckled softly, grabbed the bags from his hands, and brought them into the kitchen. As I was setting them on the table, Dad walked in and held his fists in front of him. I looked from his clenched hands to his face and blinked up at him, confused.

"Are we gonna tussle?" I asked seriously and he laughed.

"Pick a hand," he said excitedly, practically bouncing with joy. He reminded me of an overly hyped up five-year-old.

"O…kay, then…" I did a silent game of Eenie Meenie Miney Mo and pointed at his left hand. He opened it up to reveal a thick tube of some kind of spray. I couldn't tell what it was because it was covered in a spongy pink container. Again, I was disturbed by all the pink crap my father kept throwing at me.

"Uh… Dad?" I said warily.

"It's pepper spray," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"You're in Forks now, kiddo. People go missin' here," he said conversationally and shoved the container into my hands before turning to the many bags of junk food. He smiled and held out an aluminum wrapped burger, offering it to me. I studied him carefully before taking the burger from his hands and setting it back on the table.

"What do you mean people go missing here?" I asked, dread setting in. My mind flashed back to the handprint. I opened my mouth to bring it up, ask him if he had anything to do with it and hope that his answer would be a resounding _"Yes"_ but I couldn't speak. Every time I opened my mouth to talk about it, my jaw would snap back into place as if there were two powerful magnets connected to my teeth.

Dad studied me curiously for a moment before shaking his head and turning back to the food. "Nothing for you to worry about. People just go missin', that's all. We never find a body or any traces of a struggle. Nothin' like that. They just disappear. It's been happenin' for as long as I can remember. This is a small town. We just figure that the people want out, so they make a run for it."

"Then, what's with the pepper spray?" I asked, not feeling at all comforted by his words. If the people had simply run away, they wouldn't have been deemed 'missing' would they? They'd show up somewhere around the word, wouldn't they? It just doesn't add up in my head.

"Just in case, ya know? I want you to be safe. I'd get ya a gun if it were legal." He shrugged his shoulders and bit into a greasy monstrosity of a double meat patty.

"But Dad," I pressed. "If people go missing, there is a chance that they were kidnapped, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah," he mumbled around his bite of food, and then swallowed. "Look, I'm just doin' what every chief before me has done, okay?" He sighed and shoved the rest of his burger into his mouth, his subtle way of ending the conversation. But I wasn't letting up.

"So you just turn a blind eye?"

"No!" he shouted when he swallowed his food down. He sighed and walked over to the fridge, dragging his feet. He grabbed out a Dr. Pepper before turning back to me.

"We of course investigate, but there is only so much we can do, alright? There are certain rules this town lives by, Bella. Listen real closely," he said seriously. I sat down on the edge of the table and raised an eyebrow at him. _I can't wait to hear this._

"The number one rule here is to never, under any circumstances go out after the sunsets. _Ever._ Never get in a car with someone you don't know. _Always_ travel in groups. If you have to be alone when you're out, bring something to protect yourself with. And don't you ever go in the woods. Follow these rules, Bella."

"So what? This whole town lives in fear?" I asked incredulously. Why had I never been informed of this? I use to come down here every summer for crying out loud! Then again, every time I was here, I'd stay in and only went out when Dad did.

"We live cautiously," he said. He rubbed his hand down his face and looked at me with a tired expression. "And we stay the hell away from the freaks."

"The _freaks_?" I echoed.

"The ones who live on the off skirts of town. In the woods. The Cullen family," he practically growled, looking disgusted as all hell.

_Cullen… as in…_ "Edward Cullen?" I asked. "He goes to my school."

"Yeah, they just enrolled last year. You stay away from them and I mean it," he said using all the authority of the Chief of police and a father combined. His intense stare showed me that he meant business. Well, he didn't have to worry. I'd be damned before I went near one of those crazies willingly.

"You can bank on that, Dad." He looked pleased and shuffled back to the table to grab some more food before practically running into the living room muttering something about baseball.

I stuffed the pepper spray into my back pocket and sighed as I dug through the bags and looked for something edible. I had just settled on a cheeseburger and curly fries when headlights almost blinded me through the dirty glass on the window. I heard a door slam, and then the distinctive sound of a car being locked automatically. A few seconds later, Mom came rushing into the house. She had her hand to her heart and was breathing hard as she leaned against the door trying to catch her breath.

"Damn," she rasped when she caught sight of me. "I forgot how quick darkness fell on this damn town. Hey, baby."

She walked into the kitchen and crinkled her nose at the array of fast food. She would rather be beaten to death than eat take out food. "What on earth is he feeding you!" she demanded sending a glare at the back of Dads head. He ignored her of course.

"Bullshit," I muttered, referring to his crazy ass view of this town. If she heard me, she didn't act like it. She just rummaged through the bags and scoffed at everything she pulled out.

"Fries, burgers, grease, cheese," she growled as she threw the items onto the table. "You'll gain 200 pounds by the end of the year!" She yelled and threw her hands up exasperatedly.

"I'm probably going grocery shopping in a few days. Don't worry, Mom," I assured her. She huffed once before plopping down into the head chair. I sat down next to her to eat my "food" when her whole face lit up. She jumped out her seat and grabbed a box out of the open pantry.

"Monopoly!" she rejoiced. Before I could say "please, not this again" Dad was barreling into the kitchen with fries hanging out of his mouth.

I slammed my head on the table and groaned.

It's gonna be another long night.

.

The rest of the week was uneventful.

The night after my mom, dad, and I played six rounds of intense monopoly, Mom had to leave to go home to her demanding hubby. It killed me to see her go, but I had to suck it up. I couldn't be coddled by my mother's affection forever. Time to grow up.

School was now pretty manageable. People didn't treat me like a zoo animal anymore and once they engaged me in forced conversation, my awkwardness usually drove them away. Only a select few decided to deal with my mindless rambling, stuttering and all out uncomfortable aura. Jessica, Angela, Tyler, Eric and Mike were the only friends I had in Forks. They were all I needed anyway. They made me feel comfortable and I grew to really like them and enjoy their company over the course of the week. Mike still stared, but he never approached me in a romantic way…yet, so I was good to go.

In Gym, the kids on my team learned real quick not to pass me the ball and to step quickly in front of me if the other team tried to take advantage of the weakest link. I happily stayed out their way and let them do their thing.

Something else that I found to be both a blessing and a curse was the absence of Edward Cullen. By Friday, I was perfectly comfortable entering my Bio class, no longer worried that he would be there to give me the stink eye again. As far as I was concerned, he and his weird little sister had dropped off the face of the earth. Like Dad said, people go missing here. But the thing was, I couldn't help but feel responsible. I mean, the very day I show up is their last day in school. How could I not think I was to blame for that?

Everyday, I found myself scanning the parking lot for his motorcycle, but every morning, I was faced with a conflicting feeling somewhere between anger and relief. Obviously, I was relieved that I wouldn't be slaughtered by the maniac. But the anger… I didn't understand, but it was there nonetheless.

"So, Bella. Are you in?"

"Hmm?" I turned my head away from the empty lunch table that was once occupied by _that boy._ Mike was looking at me expectantly and I realized I must have zoned out mid-conversation.

"To La Push? It's gonna be fucking awesome. We're gonna have a bon fire with some of the locals. They always have beer for us," he said suggestively, raising his perfectly cropped eyebrows. Yeah, like I was going to drink. Do they not know me at all? Who my daddy is?

But a trip to LA Push sounded nice. I could visit Billy. I hadn't seen him since I refused to keep coming down for the summers. Billy is my dad's best friend. They've known each other for as long as they have been alive since their mothers went to college together. He is also my godfather and gives me chocolate. He's a cool guy.

"Sounds good," I said much to the extreme displeasure of Lauren. She draped her arm over Mikes on the table, glaring at me. I recently learned that Lauren and Mike hooked up sophomore year and she has been clingy ever since. He, however, couldn't look more bored with her.

I rolled my eyes at her blatant hate for me and her glare intensified. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat and avoided her for the rest of the day.

Friday passed without further incident and I was glad for the weekend. Even though I was piled high with homework - most from English - I couldn't help but to be in high spirits. Things were going good. I spent part of the weekend at Jessica's house and the rest I spent fishing with Dad. I wasn't much of a fisher but I liked the bonding time with him.

By the time Monday rolled around, I was in a fantastic mood. I even put some thought into my outfit. Nothing fancy, but I still think I looked pretty.

I wore a long-sleeved, dark grey, low-cut thermal that covered most of my hands so only my purple painted fingers stuck out. I wore lightly faded skinny jeans and a dark grey beanie over curled hair that I put into a messy bun. Two locks of curly hair stuck out the front. I slipped on my winter boots and jacket and left for school, feeling the new clothes confidence rushing through me.

It's funny how new clothes can make you feel like you can take on the world.

I sung along to _Blue October_ the whole ride to school, even nodding my head to the beat. I thought maybe, just maybe, Forks wont be so bad. Maybe a change of scenery was all I needed to get out of the slump I was in. I could be free here. The nature, oddly enough, was really growing on me. I even spent last night talking to a damn squirrel on my roof. Told him my problems and he listened. I could have sworn he even nodded his head a couple of times. I named him Elliot.

People greeted me warmly in the parking lot when I arrived. I didn't know all of their names, but it didn't matter. They were just being friendly. I learned very quickly that the kids in forks were not made up of cliques and clichés. Everyone gets along with everyone - well almost. There are a few exceptions, but pretty much, that's the deal in this town since everyone grew up together. It was refreshing.

I zipped up my jacket and wrapped my arms around my torso snugly. It was a bit chilly, but thankfully not raining.

As I got closer to the school, I noticed that a lot of the kids were huddled to the side near the stairs and either backing away from the school like they were ready to flee, or trying to get in the school as fast as they possibly could.

"Jess!" I called when I saw her and Angie huddled close together at the end of the very long line. Jessica looked over at me and waved me over quickly.

"What's going on?" I asked when I was just a foot away from her. Both she and Angie pulled me to them.

"What's going on is _them,_" Jess said, pointing her long manicured finger to the other end of the parking lot.

My heart stopped. Time stopped. Everything stopped. Everything ceased to exist. Everything but _them. _

Five Lilly pad-white, extraordinary, frightening teenagers stood next to a shiny Volvo across the parking lot. They looked at no on, they did nothing but stand there, yet they were the most horrifying sight my eyes had ever captured. They were almost too unreal with their badass, beaten down, sextacular, unapproachable, deep-eyed knowingness that I had to do a double take.

Amongst those few individuals were "The Freaks" - Edward with his worn leather jacket that looked like it had seen better days, sex-hair and beaten up Doc Martins. And Alice with her penetrating gaze, creepy smile and shiny waistcoat. They had brought in reinforcements.

One of the newcomers - who had his arm wrapped protectively around Alice's waist - looked to be in his late teens. He was what one would describe as "emo" with his jet-black hair that fell a little too long around his ears and eyes. He had what looked to be a perma-snarl on his lips and dark eyeliner surrounding his eyes.

Next to him was a tall, Amazon-like woman with flowing blonde locks that reached just above her waist and curled in just right. Her face was the epitome of perfection, but the scowl she wore made her look like the epitome of evil. She had her hand strongly entwined in the hand of a large man that looked too old to be attending high school. He looked like he would be better suited for his later years of college with his pepper colored buzz cut and hard, masculine features. His eyes, however, held an innocence in their blue depths that made me think he had yet to see the world at all.

They were just standing there next to that car, minding their own business, but somehow still managed to look menacing.

"Hey, Bella!" I whirled around quickly and nearly fell face first into Mikes chest. I looked around confused. Jessica, Angela and most of the crowd that surrounded the stairs were gone. Had I zoned out again?

"Hey, Mike," I greeted him politely, glancing over at the five distractions. If I wasn't mistaken, I think I saw Edward glance at me out of the corner of his eye. But I couldn't be sure, it happened so fast.

"I wouldn't stare too long," Mike laughed nervously as he started to lead me inside. "They might take that as an invitation to come over and eat you alive."

I let out a hysterical laugh, taking his words too literally. Mike just gave me a curious look before he escorted my nervous ass to Algebra.

My first two classes went by in a blur. I was too busy thinking about _him_ and _them_ in all their scary, badassness. They were a horrible distraction and I can say with the utmost certainness that I learned zip and zilch all day. By the time second period ended, I was a nervous wreck. My next class was English. In English, I sat next to creepy Alice. I was literally shaking in my leather booties.

The air was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks and stung my nose. I was sure my face was a devastating combination of cherry and vanilla. _How attractive._

"Oh, awesome!" Mike ran up to me and started walking next to me like he has done everyday since I came here. "It's snowing!"

I looked at the little cottony puffs that smashed together along the sidewalk forming a slushy pit, already being made dirty by the endless trample of shoes. The harsh winds made them swirl erratically all around my face and I attempted to blow them away.

"So this is snow," I said, somewhat in awe of the pretty, foreign sight. "I was under the impression that these things fell in perfect little flakes - you know, each one unique and all that." I shrugged my shoulders. Guess that shows what the hell I know.

"Haven't you seen snow fall before?" Mike asked incredulously, his eyebrows almost reaching his hairline - he tends to give me that look a lot.

"Sure I have," I said defensively, then muttered, "on TV."

Mike laughed and swung his arm around my shoulder. His touchy-feely wasn't as uncomfortable as it used to be, but I still didn't appreciate being touched without giving out my damn permission. He knows that. He learned the hard way when I smacked him straight across his face a few days ago. It was purely by instinct and I felt bad, but he didn't seem to mind in the least.

I was about to push his arm away when a white flash came barreling past my face and right into Mikes. He let go of me as he bent over at the waist and coughed and sputtered. The dirtiest snowball fell from his face, leaving behind icy residue in his nose, mouth and eyes. I would have laughed if I weren't concerned. That thing came at a speed I never imagined.

"What the fucking fuck!" Mike shouted, finally able to stand up tall. He glared over my shoulder at the perpetrator, only for the fierce look to be replaced with one of fear. He quickly averted his eyes. Curious, I turned around slowly, but no one was there. Well, except for Eric, but he was too busy coiffing his newly cut hair in a compact mirror. And I doubt Eric could instill that kind of fear in Mike.

"What is it?" I asked, turning back to stare at him questioningly.

"Uh… nothing." He shrugged his shoulders and sniffed indifferently.

"Hey, I'll see ya at lunch," he said offhandedly, heading to his car. I wondered if he was leaving, but didn't have enough time to think about it since the shrill sound of the late bell went off. I rushed to class, forgetting about what awaited me there.

I was late to class. I had somehow managed to slip six times in the hallways and fell on my ass four of those six times. People laughed, but also offered their assistance. I thanked them while looking down at the ground with a red face and shining eyes. I tend to cry whenever I feel embarrassed, or sad, or mad or happy… pretty much I cry whenever I feel anything other than content.

Mr. Mason didn't badger me about my lateness. He just pointed to my seat and went back to reading a passage from _Romeo and Juliet_. Of course we'd be reading up on the best romance of all time.

I rolled my eyes. I hated when people referred to Shakespeare's work as the "Greatest Romance of all Time" because it isn't. Yes, I agree that it has a healthy amount of romance in it. But, at the end, it's a damn tragedy. The tragedy completely overshadows everything else and that is how I take it. It's also two dumb teenagers risking their lives and reputations to be together. How lame.

I'm a big fan of Shakespeare, but that is one of his stories that I just can't seem to relate to in the least.

I kept my head down as I sat in my seat. I pulled my things out and splayed them out like I had everyday before, but when I moved my binder further to the left, it was stopped by a velvet blue bag sitting on the connecting table.

That's when it hit me. I remembered why I was so nervous all day.

_They were back. And they brought friends…_

I pulled my binder back quickly and glanced at the weird little girl out of the corner of my eye.

_Alice_.

She was again staring right into my soul, only this time, her smile held friendliness and the snarl at the top of her lip was at a minimum.

"Hello again, Isabella," she said, sickly sweet.

"Yeah," I breathed, turning away from her. I didn't want to be rude, but she just gave me the creeps. Besides, I told Dad I would avoid them. And I am nothing if not respectful of my parents wishes. They birthed me. They deserve it.

She giggled next to me and in my peripheral vision, I could see her adjust her position in her seat to face me.

"Now, Isabella. Edward won't like this rudeness you're showing me. I _am _his favorite sister," she said somewhat smugly.

Again, I was thrown for a damn loop. "O…kay? I'm sorry?"

"Oh, that's fine." She giggled again and the sound did nothing to curve my nauseous making nerves. "You need time to learn," she said conversationally.

"Edward is more than willing to teach you. My brother has been preparing for your arrival for a long while, but he was so shocked when you got here. You're much prettier than in the vision I had of you and your smell is just…" She groaned deep within her throat. "I guess I saw things wrong. Anyway, my brother feels he is better prepared this time round. But you have to know-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I all but hissed at her, cutting off her speedy rambling.

_Edward is willing to teach me? He has been preparing for my arrival? I'm prettier than in her VISION? And what the hell is wrong with my smell?_

I stared at her wide-eyed and my mouth hanging open unattractively, while she just stared at me as if she just saw a ghost.

"_Edward is gonna kill me,_" she groaned, turning away from me. She put her head in her hands, pulling at the end of her hair roughly. She looked at the front of the room for the rest of class as if we hadn't been talking at all. I stared at her until the bell rang.

"Forget I said anything," she growled before storming out of the room. She bumped shoulders with a terrified girl, knocking the girl with superior height and muscle tone to the floor easily. I rushed to help her up. She muttered a quick "Thank you" before running out of the classroom like her ass was on fire.

"Why were you talking to that freak?" Jessica asked, startling me. I held my hand to my heart.

"Jeez, you people are gonna give me a heart attack," I mumbled as I grabbed my things and walked out of the room with Jessica and Angie rushing to my sides.

"So… What was that all about?" Angie asked a little unwillingly. She looked like she didn't want to pry, but couldn't help herself. I couldn't blame her. I sighed and opened my mouth to tell them all about the weird things Alice had said, but I was, once again, aphonic. I was beginning to worry. Why couldn't I speak?

"So?" Jess asked impatiently.

_Speak, dammit! _

I opened my mouth, no words came out. Like when I couldn't bring myself to tell Bree and Riley about Edward. Or Dad about the handprint… _What the hell?_

"I… nothing," I finally said, sighing.

_I give up._

Jess didn't stop badgering and poking me until Angie told her to knock it off. I smiled gratefully at her and she smiled sweetly back.

We got our food and walked to our regular table. I sat between Mike and Tyler while Jess and Angie sat across from me. Eric was busy standing at the edge of the table pushing his ass out and giving the football players at the next table a show.

I chuckled and took a bite of the nasty cheeseburger I bought. I made a face and opened the bun to inspect the patty. It looked a little ashy. I subtly spit the bite into a napkin. I'm just waiting for the day someone gets food poisoning here and we have a scene like in _Bridesmaids,_ with people puking all over the place, shitting in sinks and the street. Yeah, that'll be good for the schools image.

"Mmm-Mmm, it sure smells good in here!" a loud, booming voice echoed off the walls and all eyes went to the front of the cafeteria where _they_ all stood. The big one and Edward were snickering while the rest of them glared at the two.

The gorgeous one pulled her hand out of the big guys and strutted, swaying her full hips exaggeratedly. She flopped down in a seat at the only available table in the lunchroom. The rest followed behind quietly, not even glancing at the food line.

The emo one held both arms around Alice's waist, glaring at every person who dared look their way - and that was _everyone._ He had a different glare for each person, but each was so full of anger and disgust. Menacing.

It chilled me to the bone when he cast his hard black eyes on me. To my surprise, Alice slapped him lightly on the head. He rubbed his face into her neck like a cat in heat and that's when I decided I had to look away from them. My eyes, however, found the last person I wanted to see.

Edward was standing near the table his friends occupied, his eyes on me. He didn't glare, he didn't sneer, he did nothing but look at me with a somber expression. As if he were studying a boring painting.

_You too, dick. You too!_

I looked away from him and instinctively curled into the closest person to me. That just so happened to be Tyler. He smiled down at me and winked. I blushed, moving away from him.

"Do you wanna catch a ride with me?" he asked hopefully.

"To where?"

"The beach. I can pick you up. Jess, Mike, and Lauren are riding with me and maybe some more people. I don't know yet. I have a lot of room in my van, so it's no problem at all."

"I have a problem with it." Lauren held her hand up. She popped her gum and then smirked at me.

"Shut up, Lauren," Mike defended me, which I really wish he hadn't of done. Lauren scared the crap out of me. And she is a cheerleader. You know they are packin' some serious muscle. She glared at me, but did as Mike said and shut up. Her hand tapped on the table and I recognized that as a common tick. She wanted to hit something and I had a bad feeling that something was me.

I sighed and let my eyes wander back to the loud table across the room. The big guy and Alice were yelling happily back and forth while the pretty one and the emo one talked to each other quietly. Edward was still staring at me, only now he found his way to an open seat next to Alice.

This time, I didn't look away. I studied him as much as he studied me. He looked different from the last time I seen him. I couldn't pinpoint the difference, but there was definitely something.

His skin had a new shine to it, his cheeks tinted a lovely pink - he was flushed, probably from the snow. He looked… rejuvenated. And just so darn… loverly, like he had just gotten back from rolling around in the sack with a nyphmo. I had already established that he was perfection, but now he was something out of my wildest fantasies. _Too bad he is a fucking loon._

"Bella, what the hell are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes flashing between me and the boy I was currently ogling. She looked disgusted and I immediately dropped my eyes, but not before I saw the death glare Edward shot at Jessica.

"I wouldn't," she said in a warning tone. "I know a lot of girls find him… _sexy_," she spat, shuddering as if it physically hurt her to speak the word and associate it with Edward. "But he is bad news. Please, as your friend, I am asking you to just not even try it," she said pleadingly.

I Sighed and turned to her. I looked her right in the eye and nodded. "Trust me, Jess. The last thing I wanna do is be near that boy."

She let out a relieved sigh and smiled at me before going back to pushing her food around her plate and making googly eyes at Angie who returned it wholeheartedly.

Just then, there was a loud crash. I whipped my head in the direction of the sound and gasped at what I saw. Edward was standing up, glaring at me, with his chair thrown almost all the way across the room from his table. He breathed in and out of his nose quickly.

Alice reached up her delicate little hands, wrapping them around his arm, but he just ripped his arm out of her hold and stormed out of the cafeteria, but not before giving me one last hard glare. I shivered and looked away.

_Was this guy bipolar?_

"Well," that booming voice came again. "Ed forgot to take his meds today," he laughed. The pretty one slapped him on the back of his head without looking up from her nails. She swung her crossed leg back and forth under the table casually.

The rest of lunch was awkward and tense. I was glad when the bell rang. I had Gym before Bio today, thank God. It would give me more time to prepare.

.

"Damn, Bella," Lauren laughed as we changed back into our casual clothes. "Why do you even _own_ a bra?" I quickly pulled my shirt down and blushed furiously as a few girls laughed at me. Jessica crossed her arms over her chest menacingly as she came to stand in front of me as I finished getting dressed. She glared at Lauren intensely.

"Least hers are real," she quipped earning an evil glare from Lauren, to which she just shrugged.

"And if I remember correctly, before your granddaddy bought you new titties, they were even _smaller_ than Bella's. You looked like a gosh damn boy. So back the fuck off." She flicked her wrist at Lauren and rolled her head on her shoulders.

I could kiss her! Better yet, I could get Angie to kiss her. It felt nice having someone come to my defense. It use to be Bree's job.

"Screw you, dike," Lauren hissed before slamming her locker closed and pushing past all the laughing girls.

"You okay, Bells?" Jessica turned to me.

I nodded. "Thanks for that."

"No prob! I hate that bitch with the passion of a thousand suns and a couple red hots," she laughed.

"Don't listen to her, by the way. She's just a hater. Your boobies are perfectly fine, they're round and perky," she complimented with a smile. I blushed and turned away, mumbling a quiet "Thanks."

.

My tummy did frightened little flips as Mike walked me to Bio. I kept hoping Edward wouldn't be there, but a part of me also hoped that he _was_ there. I didn't know why and that bothered me.

"We're having an epic blizzard battle after school," Mike said excitedly as we made our way through the door. "It's gonna be…" Mikes face grew pained when we opened the door. It was raining. The rain washed away all traces of the snow and that made me kind of sad. I didn't get to enjoy my first snowfall. I was even thinking about joining in on their snowball fight. I felt gypped.

"Well this fucking blows," Mike mumbled, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets. I did the same and nodded my head sadly. Mike kept up a string of complaints the entire walk to Biology. I couldn't feel bothered by it since I agreed with every word.

_Rain DOES blow. Damn rain…_

Once we finally made it to class, Mike was too pissy to walk me to my seat. Or maybe it had more to do with the very pissed off looking boy sitting at my table. I took a deep breath and braced myself for whatever this class had in store.

* * *

**If you have any questions (I'm sure there are quite a few) please do not hesitate to ask. I'll answer what I can.**


	3. Lab

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

***Hey everyone! Thanks for all the feedback; it makes this so much more enjoyable. The favorites, alerts and reviews are overwhelming - in a good way! Thanks!**

***I had two different people tell me that my chapters are too long. I don't know how people usually do it on here, but I didn't think it was a problem. I cut this chapter in half, then in half again… Let's see how this works out. It feels better posting long chapters, but just let me know how you feel about it. Not the best chapter, I know. But it's because not much is going on in it...**

* * *

**3. Lab**

Every step closer to that table where he sat was like a step closer to death. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, my breaths came in shallow pants, and I was sweating so badly my clothes were sticking to my skin.

_So much for new clothes confidence,_ I thought bitterly when I was just a hair away from the table. I hoped that my deodorant wouldn't fail me. That would just give Edward more of a reason to look at me as if I was something repulsive.

It didn't escape my notice that those grassy green eyes of his, somehow both warm and cold simultaneously, were watching my every move with rapt fascination. He still looked angry - pissed, even - but there was something off about the way he studied me. I couldn't even begin to name it. So I just didn't try.

I couldn't help but to keep glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. His hair was wet from the snow and sticking out wildly in a way that would look stupid on anyone else, but he somehow managed to pull it off magnificently. It added to his just rolled out of bed head, sex appeal look he had going for him.

I stood next to our table and unloaded the few things that I needed for this class: my homework, textbook, notebook, pen and pencil. I even grabbed out a bright yellow highlighter, just so I could have a reason to be taking so much time. Anything to stay a little further away from him for a little while longer. He terrified me. He thrilled my veins and froze my blood with just a backward glance. Having the weight of his full-on stare was almost too much for my feeble nerves to take. My hands shook violently and I had to concentrate hard on my sticky eyes just to keep them open.

A throat clearing startled me away from my backpack. I looked over at Edward, thinking it came from him - apparently, no one else exists when the object of your greatest fear is sitting a few feet away - but he wasn't looking at me anymore. He was scowling at something over my shoulder.

I turned around slowly and was met with an annoyed Mr. Banner. He stood with his arms crossed over his torso and his left leather clad foot tapping in a broken pattern on the puce colored floor.

"Are you planning on taking your seat, Bella?" he asked, gesturing to my seat quickly before bringing his arm back to his chest, raising his eyebrow at me condescendingly. I blushed and nodded my head, averting my eyes to the table; I didn't dare raise them to see if anyone was staring.

I quickly took my seat and bit my lip to stop myself from whimpering pathetically at the close proximity with The Freak. I could feel his eyes on me. I Could hear his breath so close to my ear.

Too damn close.

I glanced at Edward and gasped softly as we locked eyes. I was unable to look away from his penetrating gaze. I could barely even hear Mr. Banner droning on about this and that. My attention was purely on _him._ He refused to let me go as he held me in my place with his dark forest eyes and upturned lip, baring his blindingly white teeth at me ever so slightly.

I could almost hear the low hum coming from his throat, no one else seemed to be aware, but I could hear it. It was deafening in my ears. His chest vibrated with it. _My_ chest vibrated with it. There was an angry charge in the air, enveloping me in its volatile energy, warning me to stay away, but coaxing me to leap into it with abandon.

"Mr. Cullen? Care to explain what a cell plasma membrane is?" Mr. Banner asked agitatedly, officially popping our bubble and pulling Edwards eyes away from mine. I didn't pay attention to what he replied back as I used the distraction to quickly look down at my desk and shield my face from his with my long hair. If it weren't for the constant humming coming from him and the uncomfortable charge in the air surrounding us, I would have completely forgotten he was there at all.

Mr. Banner came around to each table, handing out microscopes and small boxes full of slides. From what I could understand over _Eddies _damn humming - seriously, what is with that? - The slides in the box were out of order. It was our job as partners to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly.

_Blah blah blah. Been there, done that._

"And do not even think about using your books for this," Mr. Banner warned, giving each student in the room a stern look. "I'll be around in twenty minutes to check on your progress. Now get to work." He clapped his hands three times and I rolled my eyes.

_Are we dogs?_

"Well, you heard him," said a quiet, rough voice. I looked up, stunned and stupefied that he had spoken to me, minus a threat. He was sitting as close to me as our protruding seats would allow, and he had his chair angled toward me. He had obviously never heard of personal space before. I wanted to yell at him to scoot the hell over, but the look in his eyes stopped me. His eyes were intense, his stubbly face hard, and just slightly amused. "Get to work," he smiled as he sat back in his chair, facing the back of the room.

"Ex-excuse me?" I asked dumbfounded. _Is he for serious?_

"You don't expect _me_ to do it, do you?" he asked cockily, smiling crookedly at me. I seethed and gripped my pencil in my fist.

_Don't let your anger get the best of you…_

…_don't…_

_Don't let it…_

"I mean, get real," he guffawed and I snapped.

"You know what? Fine! Sit there and let me do all the work. I want a passing grade anyway!"

Edward raised his bushy caveman eyebrow at me and smiled. "Okay then. Get to it, Bo Peep." I huffed and turned to the lab, getting to work on it, all the while thinking of something clever to say to him. No matter what he said to me next, I wanted to get in a good jab. Anything to make me feel like less of a wimp around this ass.

"That's wrong," he said suddenly, leaning over to examine my current slide.

"You… shut up!" _Oh, good one…_

"You said you wanted to pass, right?" Again, he raised that damn eyebrow at me and I wanted to offer him some damn tweezers, but I refrained. Because, frankly… he scares the living daylights out of me. "It's prophase, genius. Not anaphase," he snorted, taking my notebook and erasing what I had written to write down his answer.

I glared at him before looking back into the slide and groaning. He was right. If he wasn't being such an ass and distracting me with his mere presence, I would not have made that error.

_I know this stuff like I know the back of a Backstreet Boys CD case, for crying out loud!_

He set my notebook back in front of me and smirked as I glared at him. "Just doin' my part, partner."

I huffed and looked away from him and went back to work with no further annoyances from The Freak. They should start calling him The Asshole Jerk-face.

_Damn asshole jerk-face… _

It amazed me that one day he can be a total weirdo, threatening me, then the next he isn't there, only to come back and be such a… a… _**douche**_!

A few minutes after I finished my lab, Mr. Banner came over, ignoring Edwards existence completely and smiling at me. "Miss Swan, how are things going over here?" he asked, seemingly in better spirits. I ripped my lab out of my notebook and slid it over to him. He examined it for a minute and smiled wide.

"Perfect score!" he said in a congratulatory manner, to which I just shrugged and blushed. "You get a jolly rancher sucker," he told me seriously and I looked back at him in surprise.

_Is he for serious?_

He pulled a few suckers out of his lab coat and told me to pick one.

_Guess he wasn't joking._

I smiled a tight-lipped smile, feeling like a kid and took the proffered candy. "Thanks…"

He nodded his head and peeked at Edward. "I don't suppose you want one?" he asked with a slight tremor to his voice.

"Ha!" was the only answer he received. Mr. Banner stiffened his shoulders and walked over to another table up front. I watched him go, contemplating asking to switch seats with someone.

"Aren't you gonna suck your lolli?" Edward whispered huskily close to my ear, his breath smelling strongly of hard liquor. I whirled around to face him and he had that damn crooked smirk in place as he looked me up and down suggestively.

I could feel my nose twitch and my cheek pull into a scowl. If he didn't knock it off, I would tip over that edge I teeter on all day and have one of my outbursts all over his smug ass. They ain't pretty, so he better freaking watch it!

"Shut your mouth," I said to him boldly, slamming my sucker down onto the table, feeling it crack under the force, but he looked unfazed as he leaned casually against the desk with his arms folded across his broad torso.

_Cocky bastard._

I turned away from him, panting with my frustration, scooting my chair more into the aisle, still feeling Edward watching me. He looked to be less pissed now. I didn't want something setting him off again. The last thing I want or need is his terrifying anger directed at me again.

To distract myself from _that boy_, I opened my sea foam green notebook to a blank page and slipped off the cap of my fuzzy green pen - a gift from Phil - and doodled randomly along the page. I paid little attention to my art, my focus was on getting my breathing to regulate, and not end up having an anxiety attack in front of the entire class - least of all _him._

I let my mind wander as I doodled aimlessly, and was startled out of my mind by Edwards roughened voice breaking into my trance.

"Now that's just inappropriate," he chuckled. I looked up and over at him to see his smirking thick lips and troubled eyes staring intently into mine. I felt exposed, naked under his intense gaze. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, trying to get some space between us, but there was none.

He watched me squirm for a minute with a satisfied smile before he chuckled under his breath, but I couldn't find it in me to be insecure.

His eyes. His eyes. They were shining at me.

_Were we talking about something? _I wondered as Edward looked at me strangely, that damn brow rose once again. One of these days, it's going to get stuck like that. I know it.

"I… uh, what?" My mind was spinning. I didn't like the strong affect he seemed to have on me. No one should be able to affect another like that. It just isn't fair. His damn eyes shouldn't make me lose focus like that… yet, they did.

He laughed a raspy, bone-melting laugh that sent shivers down my spine and back up again, chilling me and making my arms and neck break out in goose bumps. He took his eyes off me briefly to glance over at my notebook. I followed his eyes and had to grab onto the edge of the table to keep from falling out of my chair in surprise and terror at what I saw.

The subconscious does some funny things when you're not paying enough attention. Or in this case, a damn stupid thing!

A large picture of a stick figure with a messy head of hair and the words "The Freak" written above its oversized head had a long stick going through its heart and green splattered blood was all over the lined paper. The face of the figure was pulled down, its mouth open in a scream as it hunched over in pain.

I gasped and quickly slammed the notebook closed. I bit my lip - a nervous tick of mine - and shoved the notebook into my backpack noisily, gaining the attention of a few of the people around us. But one look from Edward and they all turned back around, the cowardice bastards. I deeply, wholly hated Mr. Banner now for making me sit next to this boy at the way back of the room. There was no one who would see if he attempted to murder me. They'd all be too late to help me.

I took a deep breath to clam myself down.

_He isn't going to kill you over a stupid drawing Bella. Chill._

"Very detailed stick figure," he said quietly. I looked over at him, my eyes wide with fear. He had his lips in a thin line now, and I couldn't tell if he was angry or amused with the situation.

Maybe a little bit of both?

"Would I be off if I guessed that The Freak is me?" he asked playfully, nudging my shoulder with his own. My whole body locked at the contact and I breathed in a ragged breath, to which he just chuckled lowly through his nose, obviously enjoying the fear he instilled within me.

"Uh… uh, n-no, it's not you" I lied pathetically.

Edward smiled and pulled my chair next to his. I hadn't even realized he had sat back down. "Don't worry," he said calmly, his hand trailing the rim of my chair, between my thighs. I was surprised that that didn't bother me… much. "I'm not mad," he whispered.

"It isn't you," I tried again in a squeaky voice. He shook his head at me and heaved an annoyed sigh.

"Don't lie to me, girl," he said sternly, pulling his hand away from me and scooting my chair back with his foot. I looked at him, shocked at his brashness. "I know it's me, now stop being a filthy liar!" He turned away from me and stared at the front of the room.

My eyes widened in further shock, I was bathing in it at this point. I tried to tell him to shove his attitude where the sun don't shine, but I choked on the words. My tongue and throat were as dry as the Sahara. The rest of the class was spent in silence between Edward and me; stunned silence on my part and annoyed silence on his.

This time, it was me that stared at him without shame. I was wondering what the hell was up with his crazy mood swings, and should we be worried?

When the bell finally rang, I jumped up from my seat and gathered my things very slowly. I didn't want to leave before Edward did, I didn't want to seem like I was running - and I didn't want him behind me either.

"Hey, Bella!" I looked up to see Mike approaching me quickly. I forced a polite smile at him and went back to work on packing my stuff at a snails pace. I could still feel Edward right there, right next to me. Mike slowed in his movements and his eyes darted to Edward before finding me again.

"Uh, so that lab was a bitch, huh?" he asked nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"It was alright."

"Yeah, so… are you ready?" he asked hurriedly, pursing his thin lips.

"Mike, you can go on. I don't need you to walk me to my car," I said patiently, noticing that his distress was from being so near to The Freak. I couldn't blame him. At all.

"No, I'll walk you." He jutted out his chin and puffed out his chest, giving Edward a weird look. Was he trying to intimidate him? I almost laughed at the absurdity of that thought, but held it at bay.

_Mike? Intimidate Edward? Right…_

"Really, Mike. It's no big deal." I tired to get him to understand with my eyes that I didn't want to leave before Edward. Also, Edward would probably kill Mike if he gave him any lip. Therefore, he needed to shut his mouth and vamoose.

"No. I'm walking you," he said like a petulant child and I rolled my eyes. I opened my mouth to tell him to just back the heck off, but I was cut off by an angry voice.

"She said beat it, Newton. Don't you have a fucking clue?" Edward said roughly from my side. I whipped around to face him with my mouth hung open. He didn't pay me any mind as he glared daggers and Mike. He had his arms crossed tightly over his torso and a look of pure disgust on his face.

_What is his damn deal?_

"I… I… Bella?" Mike struggled under his intense glare, looking at me for support. I sighed and grabbed Mikes sleeve, then entwined our hands together, dragging him behind me quickly. I felt it necessary to get those two away from each other as fast as possible before I became a prime witness to a murder.

I peeked over my shoulder to find Edward watching me go. I expected to see his anger, but I didn't expect to see the pained and longing look on his face as I walked out of the room hand in hand with Mike.

* * *

***longer chapters or shorter chapters? It'll help me to know what everyone wants.**


	4. Phenomenon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

***first off, I want to apologize to those of you that I told this chapter would be up a long time ago. I thought I'd be able to get on the computer for longer than a minute, but that didn't happen. Life is demanding and I can literally go days, sometimes even weeks without ever looking at my laptop. I don't have a set time for updates, I just do it when I have the time. I hope you're all still with me here.**

***Also, I have seen that quite a few authors have taken down their stories, or have had them taken down because of some group or something. I don't know. But can someone please tell me if I am at risk of having my story taken down? Am I breaking some kind of rule? I don't know anything about this website, and I am scared my story will be targeted because it is rated M.**

* * *

**4. Phenomenon **

"And she just gets all up in my space, yelling about shit I don't care about and telling me that I will be a disappointment to our family, our heritage and our country. And that if I don't find a nice Asian woman to settle down with within the next two years, she will disown me." I sat in silence as I listened to Eric bitch about his mother and her tyranny. It was quite entertaining, but then again, everything that comes out of that boy's mouth is entertainment.

He is very flamboyant. I like it. He is also a very good distraction from my ongoing Edward thought cycle. Thinking about Edward is dangerous territory.

Eric was quiet a moment and I wondered if I should interject something, but before I could give it too much thought, he was off on a new rampage. This one about his macho father and the standards set up for him. As I was listening to him speak and dodging his wild hand gestures, I caught a glimpse of myself in the rearview mirror and cringed away in disgust. Obviously, the porcelain concealer I applied this morning did nothing to hide the heavy bags under my eyes. They looked like two crescent-shaped bruises, all purple and puffy.

I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, due to the incessant pitter-patter of raindrops on my window, and the even more irritating thoughts running through my head. It was all 'Edward this, The Freak that, and Algebra homework.' I got maybe three hours of broken sleep when my father came into the room and handed me the phone saying that that interesting Yorkie boy was on the line. His words, not mine. Eric needed a ride to school today because the weather was so bad and his little old car didn't sit well with his mother.

I couldn't blame her.

A fine layer of grayish snow covered the yards, heavily dusted the top of my truck and the bed, and overflowed the road. Luckily, one of those nifty trucks came through earlier in the morning and plowed all the snow to the sides, creating a path. The worst part, however, was the rain from last night had frozen solid - coating the needles on the trees in fantastic, gorgeous patterns. However, even the beauty of it couldn't take away from the danger lurking on the ice-slicked roads. I get in enough trouble on my own, adding ice to the mix… I can already tell it won't end well.

For me.

For any innocent bystanders.

In fact, people should just steer clear all day.

"And don't even get me started on my sister," Eric sighed and I laughed, pulling carefully into the parking lot of the school.

He and I haven't gotten terribly close since I moved here, but he was definitely someone that I wanted to get to know better. He's a real livewire at school and so unafraid to be himself. It's refreshing, as are a lot of things in this town. Who knows, maybe sometime soon, I will be referring to this place as my home.

_Maybe that is too farfetched, _I added as an afterthought as I caught sight of that otherworldly bronze hair next to that ridiculously flashy Volvo parked directly across from my truck.

"You can tell me about your sister later on," I told him distractedly, making a promise to continue our conversation. He smiled brightly at the offer and headed off to the library with a skip in his step. He barely even took notice of The Freaks gathered so close.

I hopped out of the cab of my truck and slung my backpack over my shoulder, smoothing the creases in my dark red skinny jeans. I was slightly surprised that I had made it to school in one piece and had no trouble with the black ice. That wasn't like me at all.

As I rounded my truck, I saw why I'd had so little trouble. Something silver caught my eye, and I walked to the back of the truck - carefully holding the side for support - I didn't want to push my good luck - to examine my tires. There were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them, encasing them like a pretty jewel.

My throat felt dry and tight suddenly, and I felt tears prickle at my eyes as I thought about my dad. He must've gotten up extra early to put snow chains on my monster of a truck - with monster wheels, mind you. I loved my mother dearly, and I knew she loved me just as much, but she never would have thought of doing this. I wasn't used to being taken care of like that. Dad's unspoken concern caught me by surprise, but it wasn't the bad kind at all. It was a good surprise. A wonderful surprise.

I was standing by the back corner of the truck, admiring said surprise, reveling in it as I tried to pull myself together, and get my sudden wave of emotion to settle, when I heard a terrible screech. A screech that sounded all too familiar. You hear it in movies all the time. Right before disaster hits. Literally. It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud, vibrating my legs and making me close my eyes so tight and coil within myself. I didn't turn around. I knew what was coming. I knew my luck would run short.

I knew it, I knew it, _I knew it! _

I stayed tight within my little bubble, waiting, and waiting for it to get popped, but nothing happened. I could still hear the screech and people shouting but it sounded odd. Like everything was on a slow track. I cracked one eye open, then another, seeing only the red of my truck and the snow chains. I turned, hesitantly, toward the source of the sound and stopped dead in my tracks, dropping my backpack to the ground. My jaw came unhinged with an audible pop as I stared on in astonishment.

Everything was in slow motion. Like in the movies, only this… this was _real_. I was able to absorb everything in clear detail. The green van heading right for me was going at a snails pace as the driver - who I was able to recognize as Tyler - had his mouth slowly opening wide in a frightened scream, his eyes the size of saucers. I looked around and everyone else was doing the same thing as the driver. Looking on in slow-mo terror. Everyone except… _oh._

The Freaks stood by that silver Volvo, staring at me. The pretty blonde stood by with her hands out in front of her, palms up and her eyes cast blankly in my direction. The rest of them just watched me as I watched her with a mixture of shock and curiosity.

I was so caught up by the goings-on that I was surprised when two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me out of the way of the oncoming van. The leather-clad arms whirled me away quickly, and we landed in a heap on the snow, me on top of who I _knew_ was Edward. I was facing the dark sky, seemingly darker now than earlier. Edward quickly turned me around so he was on top of me and my face was pressed into the dirty snow. And that's when everything happened. It all happened so quickly, I couldn't catch it. My face being in the snow didn't help much.

There was more screeching, faster now, and a lot of screaming, then the _crash._ I let out a shrill squeak as Edwards arms tightened around my waist and his body pressed harder into my back. I felt an odd mixture of safety and trepidation.

"Don't move," he hissed in my ear. Just then, a rusted tire plate came spinning at a scary pace a hair away from my face. As it passed, Edward pushed himself closer to me, like a shield. He was protecting me and I couldn't help but feel _protected._ It was a weird feeling, since he usually instills fear, or annoyance in me.

But right now, he was keeping me from dying.

Go figure.

The screaming people were a dull murmur in the back of my mind as I slowly turned my head and the upper half of my body to face my savior. My savior looked ready to crap his pants as he stared back at me with such intensity that I was afraid he'd get a hemorrhoid.

His dark green eyes were alight. "Are you okay?" he asked, uselessly running his long, rough hands all over me.

_All over me._

"I'm fine." I swatted his hands away and forced him off me to the best of my abilities. I _was _fine. Thanks to him. The least I could do is show him a little damn respect. "Uh, th-thanks," I stuttered out, trying to stand up, but his hands stopped me. He wrapped them around my waist and pulled me down to him, his eyes caressing every bit of me as if it were his hands.

"You shouldn't move," he warned as I tried to struggle fruitlessly out of his iron grasp. "You landed on your wrist pretty hard."

In that moment, a searing pain rushed down my hand into my wrist and I cradled it to my chest. "Ow, ow, ow!" I'd be jumping up and down if he weren't holding onto me.

"Exactly," he snorted. He pulled my wrist away from my chest and held it to his own. The act was so caring… and intimate. I was freaking out.

"How…" I swallowed thickly, unable to come up with the words I needed. "How did you…?" I shook my head once and looked up at him imploringly. I knew what I wanted to ask, but it made no sense. Was I going to ask him how time came to a semi-standstill? I don't think so. Was it all in my head? I don't freaking think so. Because as sure as I know Elton john is gay, I know Edward and his friends _were not _at a standstill.

"Questions later," he whispered. "I promise to answer them all." He let go of me, setting my hand surprisingly gently onto my lap. He stood up and walked over to the rest of The Fre…Frea… His friends. It seemed wrong to refer to them as "The Freaks" since I knew they had a part in my saving. I just _knew _it. There was no question about it. And oddly enough, that didn't wig me out. It was like a puzzle piece falling into place.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Move!" Jessica came barreling through the growing crowd, elbowing everyone in her way, with Angie and Mike in tow. Jessica had tears streaming down her face as she came to kneel next to me. She grabbed my face in both hands before laying a searing kiss right on my mouth. I just sat there shocked and unmoving. She pulled back and took in my stunned expression. "I'm sorry! I am just so relieved!" she cried, throwing her head into the crook of my neck and enveloping me in a death grip hug, which Angie soon joined in on.

Then Mike.

Then Eric.

Then some kids I didn't even know.

Soon, it turned in to the biggest group hug I'd ever seen. People were pushing and pulling at me, telling me how scared they were and how happy they were that I was okay. All the while, my wrist was screaming at me to get it out of the path of all these people and their grabby hands.

No one seemed to be worried about Tyler and every time I tried to bring him up, I was cutoff by more screaming. That is, until Principal Greene came out and shouted over the masses, "Give her some space! And someone get Tyler out of the van. The ambulance is on its way. Everyone just stay calm," he shouted franticly and not calm at all. I'm guessing he is a real 'Do as I say, not as I do' type of guy. Tyler became the new target for the people's relief as I sighed and sat back down in the snow, feeling kind of nauseous.

"Are you okay?" Principal Greene came to squat next to me. He grabbed my wrist a little too roughly to examine it and I cried out. Next thing I knew, I was being hauled off the ground and pushed behind a tall figure.

"Don't touch her," he growled. I knew immediately who it was. Really, who else growls at this school? The principal took a cautious step back and held up his hands as if he were trying to settle down a rabid dog. Which I didn't think was too far off. Edward looked positively livid with his glaringly white teeth bared, his shoulders tensed and his legs in a crouch as if he was ready to pounce. His eyes looked more black than green now.

"R-relax, Mr. C-Cullen," he stammered. I peeked around his arm and noticed that half the student body, including my friends, and a few teachers were slowly but surely backing away from this one person. I couldn't blame them. Until just now, I felt the need to run and hide in a corner from him, but he saved my life.

He saved my life and I couldn't find that survival instinct that always popped up whenever he or his friends were around.

I felt safe behind his wall of a body. _That can't be good._

"Edward, just relax," I said breathlessly. I did feel safe, but I still didn't understand why he was acting this way. Why he was protecting me at all when all he has ever done is show utter distain for me.

He turned his torso stiffly, never taking his eyes off the people surrounding us. "Did he hurt you," he asked roughly. "Tell me," he demanded when I took too long to answer.

"No!" I shouted, startled by his outburst, then added in a calmer tone, "I'm fine."

It took six EMTs and four teachers to get Edward away from me - they had to use words to cajole him since none of them would dare get physical with him - to put me on a stretcher. I tried to refuse, but they were adamant. I almost died of humiliation when they forced a neck brace on me, but luckily, Edward was standing in the way of anyone seeing. No one would try to get around him to see me either, not even my friends.

I found it rude and unprofessional that they hadn't tried to offer Edward any medical help. He was apart of the accident. Did they not think he might need some help? For some inexplicable reason, this really bothered me. However, I didn't voice my opinion as I was being loaded into the back of the ambulance. Who would listen to me if I did? No one. They were all to set in their fear of "The Freaks" to get too close. Too bad for them, Edward demanded that he ride with me and they, of course, had to do as he said. I looked at him as if he was crazy, but he just ignored me. I opened my mouth to protest his presence - wasn't I being humiliated enough? - But before the words could make it to air, I heard the frantic yell of the chief.

"Bella!" Panic was clear in his voice as he recognized me on the stretcher. The panic only increased, turning his face an alarming shade of puce when his eyes flashed over to the figure stalking too close to my side.

"I'm fine," I tried to assure him, but they had already closed the doors on my poor fathers face.

Edward badgered the EMT sitting in back with us, telling him how to do his job, and I was shocked by the amount of _care_ in his tone and his gentle touches to my skin. I closed my eyes to it all, not wanting to be bogged down with all the stress and frustration of trying to figure Edward Cullen out. But when I closed my eyes, I was hit with image after disturbing image of the accident. The inexplicable images churned chaotically in my pounding head. And everything I saw made me question it more and more until I wasn't sure exactly what had went down.

Did it really happen?

Did I really see things the way I thought I did?

Was I hallucinating? Is crazy contagious? Is that why I've slowly been losing my mind? Because Edward Cullen has space issues when he gets around me and he is getting his crazy all over me? That has to be it.

I tried to come up with a logical solution for this morning, something, anything that would dispel the self-assumed conclusion that I am, in fact, the one who flew over the cuckoo's nest.

We arrived at the hospital in no time; I'm sure thanks to a police escort. I felt like a zoo animal on display, as I was unloaded. Apparently, school was forgotten by many students, as they were all rushing out of their cars to see me in. I supposed they just liked to have a reason to get out of class for a bit. Jessica and Mike were at the front of the herd. Jessica gave me a forced smile and wave, while Mike was busy staring at Edward who was busy staring at _me_.

I just wanted this whole thing to be over with already.

I ground my teeth together in pain when the EMT was too distracted by Edward to be careful with my hurt wrist. I held in the scream, though. I didn't want to set Edward off again.

They put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue. I looked around and noticed that Edward was nowhere to be seen. I guess someone finally had the balls to tell him to get lost. That bothered me. I had questions.

The doctor - a small Asian man with a too cold stethoscope - came in, removed that stupid neck brace and checked my wrist, then brought me into another room for a scan. In no time at all, I was back in the emergency room getting a tight brace put on my sprained wrist and an ice pack for my head. As he was fastening the brace, there was a flurry of hospital personnel, and another stretcher was being pushed into the room and set in the bed next to mine. I could just barely recognize Tyler's usually beautiful dark skin, now covered in bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. He looked a helluva lot worse than I felt, but he was staring anxiously at me.

"Bella!" he wheezed and I hopped off the table after my brace was firmly in place, much to the annoyance of the doctor. I came up to his side, staying out of the way of the nurse medicating his scrapes. He looked bad, but not as bad as I would have thought. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," I whispered, taking his hand in mine and squeezing. I didn't want him feeling bad about hitting a patch of black ice. "I'm fine, Tyler. See?" I let go of his hand and did a little twirl, the pounding in my head almost making me lose my balance. But I was okay. "Are you alright?" That was a stupid question. Look at him!

He ignored my question and assurances and grabbed at my hand again, wincing as the nurse removed his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his face and neck. I hissed and had to look away. Blood and I are not good friends.

"I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…" he trailed off and gave me a curious look. "How did you get out of the way? You were there… then it was like, POOF!" He groaned as his wild gesture made him curl in pain.

I patted his arm until he stopped writhing in pain. "I… Edward…uh, Edward pulled me out of the way…" I don't know how, but I was going to find out.

"That freak?" He blinked up at me in astonishment. I bristled at his lack of tact concerning the boy who saved my life and snatched my hand away. He looked at me surprised.

"That _freak_," I spat the word, feeling an odd sense of protectiveness surge through me. "saved me from being crushed by your car! You should be on your knees kissing the ground he walks on. If it weren't for him, you'd be facing charges, not to mention a guilty conscious for the rest of your life!" I was shocked by my outburst, but I meant every word of it.

"I'm sorry, it was instinctual…"

"No," I sighed. I was such a hypocrite. Wasn't I calling him the same thing just this damn morning? "I overreacted." But I meant what I said. He nodded and turned away from me. I turned around and walked back over to my cot, ignoring the surprised and somewhat disgusted look the nurse was giving me. I wanted to flip her the bird, but refrained. I was brought up better than that.

"Kissing the ground I walk on sounds like a plan," said a rough voice. I whirled around and saw Edward leaning against the door with an unfathomable expression on his face. He had his toned arms crossed over his chest, his signature jacket slung over his shoulder. He was…glorious.

"You okay?" he asked stiffly. I nodded my head, unable to take my eyes off his lean muscles bulging out from his tight grey t-shirt.

"You aren't allowed in here," said the brave nurse as she waved him away with a flick of her bony wrist. Edward didn't even look at her as her strode into the room like he owned it. He walked right up to me and put his calloused hand on my cheek. Another gentle gesture that threw me off guard. I looked up at him in surprise. What happed to that creepy, cocky, serial killer aura he exuded? I think I could handle that easier than…this, whatever _this_ is.

"You're sure?" His eyes pierced mine. All I could do was nod once more.

"Uh…ah…Cullen?" Surprise colored Edwards face for a flicker of a second before indifference took its place and he took his hand away from me, crossing his arms back over his chest. Goodness. HE should stand like that all day... "What, Crowley?" He didn't even look at him. His eyes stayed on me.

"I… uh… I…" he stammered.

"Spit it out. I don't have all damn day."

"Sorry! You know… for calling you a… yeah…"

He snorted and finally looked at Tyler, as did I. I was surprised and oddly proud of my friend for swallowing down his fear and his pride. I smiled at him, but that smile was wiped clean by Edwards next words.

"Like I give a flying fuck what you think, kid? You should be buried alive for almost killing Isabella! If I weren't there…" he broke off and took in a big gulp of air, before his eyes flamed and his fists clenched. "That's it, come here." What the hell? The creepy, serial killer was back in a snap. Edward looked menacing as he took a step toward a frightened Tyler and the nurse, his green eyes almost black now in his anger. I made a grab for his arm, but he yanked it away, growling at me.

"Oh, Edward?" Alice stuck her head into the room, looking thoroughly amused. What was funny about this?

His back and shoulders went rigid, and another low growl vibrated his whole upper half. "_What?_" His voice was nothing but a low hiss.

"Don't you remember what we talked about?" She raised a tiny brow, her plastered on smile growing wider. I had to look away. She scared the hell out of me.

Edward sighed and turned to her. "Of course I remember, but-"

"But nothing. Let's leave the children to their healing." Children? Aren't we in the same grade?

"But I-"

"I'll call Esme. Do you want me to do that, Edward? Do you want me to get Esme involved? You know how testy she has been late-"

"Yeah, whatever. Fine." He threw one last glare at Tyler before gliding out of the room with Alice. He didn't even pay me any mind. I was oddly offended by that and... hurt? Okay? My mind was spinning with the crazy, I had to lie back against the cot and close my eyes.

Edward Cullen: The Enigma strikes again. If I could just get those other puzzle pieces to fit…

"Is she sleeping?" a concerned voice asked softly. I cracked an eye open. Dad was standing at the foot of my bed, looking at me with tears in his eyes. "Oh, Bella!" He rushed over to me with his arms wide open, but stopped short. "Are you… hurt?" The trepidation all over him was not something I was used to seeing on my father.

I quickly tried to reassure him. "Just a sprain and a headache. Everything is fine, Dad. I got off lucky." He nodded his head a few times before launching himself at me, a feral cry erupting from somewhere in his throat. It didn't sound like him at all. I wrapped my arms around him, ready to cry myself. I couldn't see someone cry and not join in. Especially my daddy.

"I thought something terrible happened to you. Those fuckers wouldn't tell me anything!" He pulled away from me. His eyes were bloodshot and his face red with anger. But he wasn't angry with me. He glared at the nurse checking me over one more time until she left. Then turned his hard glare onto poor Tyler.

"You!" He jabbed his pointer finger at him. "You little shit!" Tyler closed his eyes and shook his head. Poor guy was being attacked left and right. I felt bad.

"Dad. It was an accident."

"An accident that wouldn't have happened if this little _turd_," he spit the word like venom. "knew how to stay within the speed limit. Do you think you're the king of the road, boy? Is that it? You think you can just _ignore_ the safety rules? Huh? Are you above them? Is that what you think? You could have… I swear, if you would have…" He breathed in deep through his nose and turned to glare at me now. He was on a roll. I have never seen my dad so angry before. Not even when the Bulls or Bears lose.

"What the hell were you doing with that _boy_," he demanded, coming to tower over me. I looked up at him and sighed.

"That _boy_ saved my life." I didn't feel like defending him to my father. Why can't people just be grateful? Sure, he is weird, a little on the psycho dangerous side, was about to beat the crap out of or kill Tyler… Okay, that's all really bad, but he _saved my life._ Can't they give him a break?

"I thought I made myself clear that you are not to associate with _them._" What? Is he freaking serious?

"Oh, yeah, Dad. You're right. Next time a van is coming at me, ready to crush me, I'll tell Edward to just stay back and let me die 'cause my father is a judgmental fool. That's just great." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. This is ridiculous.

"Well… I… you…" He grunted, his eyes flashing with anger. He turned back on Tyler. "I'm taking your license away, boy." Then he stalked out of the room, muttering about getting us out of here and going home to have a long talk. Just great.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Tyler whispered. I turned to him and cocked an eyebrow. What the hell is he talking about?

"Either The Fre…" He broke off, seeing the warning look on my face. "Cullen or your dad is going to kill me. Hell, Mike might even try to kill me."

"You're fine, Tyler," I sighed.

"I am going to claw your eyes out!" What is this? Grand central station? Eric came barreling into the room, looking pissed as all hell with Jessica and Mike coming in quietly behind him. "I cannot believe I ever thought you were attractive. Murderer!"

"I didn't kill nobody!" Tyler said, looking very worried. Did he kill someone? Was someone else hurt?

"I'm fine, Eric," I said, wondering what his deal was. He whipped his head around, his shiny hair falling over his eyes as he sneered at me.

"Yeah, _you_ are. But your truck is dead, Bella! Your truck is DEAD!" What?

"My… my truck?" I asked in a small voice. No, no, no… NO! This cannot be happening. Anything but Betty, please.

"The back of it is pretty destroyed. but I think it's fixable," Mike tried to reassure me, but it didn't help that he didn't look too sure.

"Fixable!" Eric shrieked. "That truck is older than my Grammy, for crying out loud! You can't fix it without taking away from its classic feel! You won't find another truck with more personality than that. This is tragic," he cried, throwing his hand over his face and falling down onto the foot of my bed in a heap. I hadn't realized he loved my truck so much. That's a little weird.

I turned to Jessica, cringing slightly since she looked like she was ready to lay another smacker on me. "Uh, is it fixable?" Hope colored my voice. I hoped that the power of positive thinking is real, 'cause if I lost Betty, I'd probably die. And so would Eric, apparently.

"I have no clue. I don't know anything about cars or fixing them. But, hey!" She threw her arms up excitedly. "Maybe now you could get a newer, better car!"

"Better!" And there goes Eric. He hopped up on the bed, walking over it to hover over Jessica. "There is nothing better than a classic. Have some damn respect, woman!"

"Would you shut it, RuPaul?" She gave him the hand and turned her head away, looking at me now. "Angie told me to tell you she wanted to come, but she was too scared to skip class. But half the juniors are outside waiting to see if you lived." She rolled her eyes.

"What about me?" Tyler asked, croakily. I felt bad for him. He may have been the driver that caused the accident, but he was really getting the shit end of the stick here. He was the one with the most injuries. And he looked like hell.

"What about you?" Mike asked disinterestedly.

"Yeah! What about you, murderer!" Eric jumped down from the bed and headed to the door. "I must go now and mourn the death of a fallen vehicle. Please, have my mother hold my calls," he sniffed and left.

"He's very…" I started to say.

"Yeah, we know." Mike snorted. "By the way, your backpack was salvaged. Your English assignments too, sadly." Great. The one thing that doesn't get messed up is the one thing I wouldn't mind getting destroyed.

We sat around for a bit and talked about non-consequential things. I dodged the questions thrown at me about Edward and the show he put on after the accident and how I was able get out of the way before being crushed by the van. Because, frankly, I wasn't too sure anymore. Did things happen the way I think I saw them happen? I honestly couldn't tell. Everything was getting fuzzier and fuzzier and it took everything I had to remember that Edward promised to answer all my questions. I couldn't fathom why everything was just leaving me. My mind was blanking on many things and even if I had wanted to tell my friends that, yes, everything went in slow motion except Edward, his friends and me, I couldn't. Because much like when I tried to bring up the handprint in my room to my father, my mouth refused to cooperate with my head. I was starting to see a pattern.

When Edward was involved or something unexplainable happened in this town, you file it away somewhere in your mind and just forget. I needed to see Edward and ask him my questions before the whole incident completely abandoned me and left me wondering, "What the hell happened?"

The Asian doctor waltzed into the room and stopped mid-stride with an incredulous look on his face. He took in the many faces and then threw his hands up in exasperation. "How do you people keep getting back here?"

.

It took a total of ten minutes to get through the crowd outside the hospital, everyone wanting to know what happned and if anyone died. When we finally made it to the care, there was nothing we had to say to eachother. The ride home was silent. I'm sure Dad was a little embarrassed about crying earlier. He wasn't one to show emotion so freely, and neither was I, so I gave him his space. Instead, I tucked away into my own head and tried to keep the happenings fresh. Everything was getting muddled, but I refused to let it go.

Come tomorrow, Edward will have some explaining to do. There was no way I would go on without an explanation and an assurance that I haven't been cursed with craziness_. I know I haven't. I know I haven't. _I just need to keep repeating that.

"Your truck is in the shop," Dad said, turning to me as we pulled into the driveway. I nodded my head. Poor Betty. "We'll just have to see what we can do for your car. If it gets too expensive, maybe Billy can have Jake look at it. Or maybe Sam. He's pretty good with cars."

"Sounds good."

"You'll need a ride to and from school. I can get you there, but I can't pick you up."

"Alright," I sighed and went to open the passenger side door, but the automatic lock stopped me. "Dad?"

"We need to talk."

I huffed and fell back onto my seat, crossing my arms over my torso. "Fine."

"While I appreciate what that boy did, I don't want you going near him."

"But, Dad, he-"

"He saved you and for that I will always be grateful to him, bu-"

"Is there seriously a 'but' coming?" I asked incredulously, turning in the seat so my whole body faced him. "He saved my life and you can't even extend a thank you to him? No, you are so set in your damn ways that you can't even swallow down your stupid beliefs and just be happy that I'm not road kill. You know what? I'm calling mom!" I reached over and unlocked the door, missing it a few times in my frustration, but Dad didn't try to stop me. I hopped out of the car, slamming the door on my way out, and then slamming the front door before Dad could even get out of the car. I was on a roll. And I was pissed off.

Why can't people just accept that he saved me and be happy about it? I had my own opinions of "The Freaks" and I was one of the few to actually encounter two of them up close and personal, and even I can put all that aside and just be grateful that I am alive. You'd think my own father would as well.

"Bella!"

I grabbed the kitchen phone and started dialing Mom. She would talk some common sense into that insufferable man. Whoa... Mom and common sense... I was numbers in when he walked into the kitchen and sighed. "I wouldn't do that," he warned.

"Why not?" I asked, still dialing.

"Because, your mother will be on my side. She grew up here. She knows all about those… _people_ and she told me to make sure you stayed away from them."

I cannot believe what I am hearing. I slammed the phone back on the wall and glared at my father. I've always had a lot of respect for him, and I showed it, but now I can't. Not while he is acting like he knows everything about everything.

"So, what? You're not gonna send Edward a thank you card?" I asked sarcastically, shoving my hands in my sweater pockets, glaring icily at my father.

"I'm not gonna listen to your attitude, Isabella. Knock it off." He stalked out of the kitchen and upstairs. "You can call your mother and let her know about the accident, but if I were you, I'd leave out that Cullen boy." And with that, his bedroom door slammed. I cringed and grabbed my head. Yeah, thanks a lot Dad. Your daughter just got back from the hospital after an accident and you don't even stay to make sure she is perfectly okay?

Good parenting.

I trudged up the stairs and plopped down on my bed. Bad idea. A wave of nausea coursed through me and I had to curl into a ball until it went away. My head was pounding and my wrist was burning and I kind of just wanted to go home to my mommy so she could make everything all better. But I couldn't. I'm a big girl now. Besides, I have to get Edward to explain what the hell happened. I knew, without a doubt, that they were called "The Freaks" for a good reason, and I wanted to find out what that reason was. Starting with what went down today.

For the rest of the day and all night, I stayed in my room, consumed by the mystery Edward and his people presented. And more than a little obsessed by Edward himself. Which was stupid, stupid, stupid. I just needed my answers. I need nothing else from Edward.

Even thought that may be true, it didn't stop me from dreaming about him when I finally drifted off into a drug induced coma.

* * *

***What up with the slow-mo? Edward is a mystery, huh? He makes no sense at all right now, but stick with me and you'll get bits and pieces of his mystery solved. **


	5. The Lemonade Stand

Hey, everyone. I had to get this out before it was too late!

Sorry for the authors note. They're a real bitch, I know! But I just received a message telling me that my story is on some poll (top five stories of the week?) on The Lemonade Stand (whatever that is…) and it would be really appreciated if it got some votes!

On another note, the next chapter is still being edited, but will be posted soon. I am not very busy this week and actually have some fanfic time. So go vote for me, please!

~Obsesstication


	6. Inquisition

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my sick fascination with dark creatures - preferably vampires. Everything else recognizable belongs to someone else.**

* * *

***Long wait, I know. It was hot. And hot time is beach time! Hope you enjoy this chapter. If you like to be annoyed and confused, you'll sure as shit like it.**

* * *

**5. Inquisition**

Reddish locks of hair tickled down my tummy as blunt fingernails scraped down my sides. The long fingers slipped into the waistband of my panties, pulling them down my thighs to rest over my knees. Soft lips on a stubbly face kissed butterfly pretty kisses around my bellybutton, and I couldn't control the moan that erupted from deep within my throat or the thick coat of moisture down in the nether regions of my body.

He chuckled. I blushed. He nipped. I grunted in painful pleasure heaven, and just as I was about to beg for mercy, he lifted his face and stared me down with eyes red as blood once it hits air. His thick lips smiled up at me so deceptively pleasant, slowly letting the top lip curl into that crooked smirk, I almost forgot who and what I was dealing with.

"Complaints?" he asked sweetly, tilting his head to the side, his cheek resting on my fluttering tummy. He nuzzled into that spot, a soft purr emanating from his throat. I gaped at him, not sure what to do, what to say. I wasn't even sure how I found myself in this position. A man between my legs… _This _man…

He must've taken my silence as incentive to continue with his lovely torture. He turned his face back to my belly button, but held contact with my eyes. I could clear as day see my reflection in those scarlet pools of menace.

"I've waited so long for you, Isabella. So long," he whispered, brushing his lips over my ultra sensitive skin. His eyes burned impossibly brighter, flashing from my exposed midriff back to my wide-open eyes. "I will _not_ be waiting any longer." He dipped his head, and I thought maybe he was going to … you know … do that tongue thing on my lady bits, but I was oh, so painfully wrong.

I screamed, bloody freaking murder, as two sharp fangs sprang from his gums and bit into the soft, tender flesh of my thigh, so very close to my most intimate area.

.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"Bella, baby!" I shot up in bed, sweat dripping out of every one of my pores. Getting oxygen into my body was becoming a hazard. "Baby, you okay?" I looked over, startled to find my dad sitting next to me on my bed with wide open, bloodshot eyes, his hands flailing around me, unsure of what to do for me. I took in a lungful of air, settling myself.

_It was just a dream. Or nightmare, more like it._

"Dad," I breathed, grabbing onto his hand for support. I squeezed it so tightly, like a lifeline. I had never been so happy to see him in my entire life. I felt like he could protect me from my bad dream. Make it so I never had to have it again. "Daddy," I sobbed. He pulled me into his arms and I cried into his shoulder.

I was too shocked and horrified to do anything else or be embarrassed by my behavior. I had never had a dream so erotic, yet so haunting. I could still feel the pain shooting up my thigh and the scratches down my sides. I could even feel the moisture pooling in my underwear.

I was sick with myself.

_Sick and disturbed._

"Sshh, its okay, babygirl," Dad soothed, rubbing his hand down my sticky arm, trying to calm me, but it was of no use. The floodgates were open and they wouldn't stop until I had nothing left.

I cried because that dream terrified me, because it excited me, because it made me feel sick. But mostly I cried because it felt so damn real. And Dad let me cry myself dry. At one point, he pulled me onto his lap and rocked me from side to side, just like when I was little and had a bad dream. Only, back then, my dreams consisted of the boogeyman, ghosts, and spiders, not…sick, masochistic wet dreams starring a psychopath that made me ill to my stomach.

"Are you okay now?" Dad asked as I sniffled and pulled away from him. My eyes were sore from crying and my nose stuffed.

"Yeah," I sighed, my cheeks burning as I realized what a fool I made of myself. Like my father, I am not too good with showing my emotions, especially to that magnitude, and I felt bad for putting us both in that uncomfortable position. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he said, concern making his features pull down, and little wrinkles appear around his otherwise young eyes. "Do you … uh … wanna talk about it?" he offered, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly and looking at the sea green comforter on my bed.

And there goes the flaming cheeks. "No!" I yelled, making my dad jump and look at me. "I mean, uh, I just want to forget about it." Let it go. I refuse to discuss that dream with anyone, let alone my father.

"Okay." I sighed in relief and then grimaced when I felt how hot and sticky I was all over. I wiped under my eyes and sniffled once more before getting out of bed and smiling timidly at Dad.

"Thanks. I'm gonna get in the shower."

"Good, you need one," he joked halfheartedly, before turning serious again. "You'll let me know if you need anything." It wasn't a question.

"Of course."

He smiled slightly and left my room, softly clicking the door shut. I glanced over at the clock on my nightstand and noted that it was just barely after four. I groaned and gathered up all the things I would need for the day, deciding to just get an early start since I was obviously not going back to sleep.

.

"You can stay home today," Dad said as he poured his morning coffee into his thermos. I shrugged, slipping on my chucks.

"I'd really rather not be alone today."

"Oh, okay. Umm, do you need any pills or anything?" he asked hesitantly. I could tell this was hard for him. He's never really had to care for a teenager before and his unease with the whole situation was obvious.

"I've got Advil, Dad. Thanks." I smiled reassuringly at him and he surprised me by chuckling. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're gonna need it. I got a call from your mother this morning." _Oh. God. _"She was calling to check up on you and I brought up the accident, thinking _you _had told her," He gave me a pointed look and I cringed. "And she nearly clawed through the phone. With the way she was screaming, I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up here tonight to make sure you're alive. You had better call her. I don't want that woman in my house when she is like that." He rolled his eyes and jerked his thumb toward the wall phone, silently demanding I call her right away. And I should. I didn't want her coming all the way down here when I was almost perfectly fine. At least physically. Mentally, however…

I grabbed the phone and dialed the familiar number, bracing myself for the yelling and panicking I knew was coming my way.

"Bella, is that you?"

"Yeah, Mom, I-"

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you have internal bleeding? How many months do you have to live? Oh, my God! I should never have agreed to let you go to that curse of a town! Charlie's mother was right! I am an unfit parent! I'm coming down there right now, no need to worry! Mommy is on her way! Pack your things, kiss daddy goodbye and-"

"Mom!" My head was spinning with how fast she threw her words at me. Not to mention, I hit it yesterday. I leaned against the wall for support and glanced warily at my father, who stood by the counter stuffing his face with powered donuts and smiling at me. He looked like a crack head. I glared at him. "I'm fine, Mom. Just a sprained wrist and a headache. I'll live for many, many, many more months, okay? Relax, please. And breathe. Are you breathing?"

I heard a long exhale of air and sighed right along with it. Sometimes I just don't know what to do with that woman. "Are you calm now?"

"Yes," she said in a small voice, and I could practically hear the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm okay, Mommy," I assured her again. She let out a muffled cry. "I won't stop you from coming down here if that will make you feel better, but I don't want to leave." _Because I am crazed, apparently. _

"But, Bella-"

"Really. It's fine. I like spending time with Dad and I've made a lot of great friends out here. I'm good where I am, kay?" I bit my lip, awaiting her response, glancing at my dad. He seemed to be in much the same state as me. I just wish he'd close his foodful mouth.

Mom sighed. "Okay. Okay, you can stay out there. But I … I am gonna come out there and we're gonna talk about … well, about that town, okay?"

"What about this town?" I asked warily. A heard silverware clink on the floor and darted my eyes over to see my dad staring at the phone pressed against my ear dumbly.

"Nothing to worry about until I get there. I just feel you deserve to know a few … things about where your father and I grew up. Then you can make your decision."

"O…okay…" I had a feeling this was about _them._ The town freaks. I wasn't about to tell her no, either. I was up for some more information on them. Hopefully it isn't the same crap Dad fed me about them. Some new knowledge would be great.

"I'll see you this weekend. Take it easy for a while. I'll call and check up on you later, okay?"

"Bye, Mom."

"Love you."

"Love ya." I hung up the phone and turned to my still stunned father.

"What did your mom say?"

"She'll be here this weekend."

"Oh…" He raised his eyebrow, obviously expecting me to go on, but I just grabbed my backpack, which Mike so kindly dropped off yesterday, and walked out the door with him on my heels.

.

"Be sure to take it easy on yourself today. Make sure you have your slip to get out of gym. If you start feeling bad, go to the office and call me. I'll pick you up right away. And stay away from-"

"Kay, bye!" I jumped out of the cruiser. I didn't want him making me promise to stay away from _them_. From _him._ It was a promise I knew I'd have to break. Even though I was freaked by that dream, seeing them all was inevitable. Besides. I still wanted my answers. It was stupid, but I needed my answers. I'd brave through it.

_Because I am an idiot._

I managed to escape my father, but not the surprised and questioning stares from everyone in the parking lot. I lifted my hood over my head and kept my eyes on the ground, hoping to escape any Nosy Nellie's brave enough to approach me and ask questions they have no business asking.

I made it all the way to my locker without problem and had my combination halfway done when I felt something crash into my side, almost knocking me off my feet.

"Ouch," I hissed when the movement jolted my hurt arm and made my brain knock against my skull.

"Sorry, sorry!" Angela quickly let go of me and gave me an apologetic smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Thanks." I smiled, rubbing my arm discreetly. I didn't want to make her feel bad.

"I'm sorry I'm such a wuss. I really wanted to see you in the hospital like everyone else, but … well, I'm a wuss," she sighed and shrugged.

"That's okay, Angie." I could relate to that.

"Jess told me Eric freaked about your car," she laughed. I rolled my eyes and laughed along with her.

"Yeah, his reaction was not what I was expecting."

"You'll learn to love it," she grinned. "Can I carry your books?" she asked with hope shining in her dark eyes. I almost didn't want to turn her down, but I hated to give everyone the idea that I needed help. I didn't. I was perfectly capable of doing things normally.

"Thanks, but I'm okay."

She nodded and opted to walk me to my next class. I was glad she didn't make a fuss over it. When we reached my first period class, she turned and smiled at me, extending her arms for a hug. This town sure likes to hug. I let her wrap me in her arms for a few seconds, before pulling away and saying goodbye.

Once inside the classroom, I really regretted not staying home. I didn't want to be alone today, but I didn't want people staring at me all day either.

"Ms. Swan?" Mrs. Gonzalez looked shocked as I walked onto the room. "You're here?" She didn't sound too thrilled by that.

"Umm, yeah?"

"Oh … take your seat then," she ordered.

_Okay…_

I walked down the aisle toward my seat and groaned when I saw Lauren sitting there, giving me the evil eye. I sat down slowly, staying at the very edge of my seat.

"This sucks," she muttered quietly, but I could tell she wanted me to hear.

"What does?" I asked hesitantly.

"you're alive," she spat acidly. I gasped and looked away from her mean stare.

_How could someone say something like that?_

The whole class passed very slowly and uncomfortably. I had eyes on me from every angle, and Mrs. Gonzalez called on me whenever I fidgeted - which was every damn second! When the bell finally rang, I sprang up out of my seat, ignoring the dizziness it brought on. I rushed to my next class, not bothering to stop to say hi to Mike. He looked put out, but I would feel bad about that later.

Second period passed just as slowly as first period and when third finally rolled around, I was drained both mentally and physically. And maybe even a little emotionally. Mrs. Gonzalez was rude to me and though I would never admit it aloud, Lauren had hurt my feelings with that comment. Words hurt.

I plopped down in my usual seat, not even bothering with the people around me anymore. If they were gonna stare, there's nothing I could do about it, but endure.

The seat next me pulled out slowly and I looked down, noticing two dainty feet covered in blue leather booties with a four inch heel. I sighed and moved over, away from her. Somehow, I always tend to forget that I sit next to her in this class. I think it is just hopeful thinking.

"Hello, Isabella. How're you?" she asked kindly. And if I didn't look at her, I'd think she was just that. Kind. But one look at her big, soul eating eyes and creepy sneer, it was obvious that she was anything but. So I didn't look at her. I just shrugged my shoulders and pretended to pay attention to what was going on in class. But, again, it was hard to pay close attention when I had already learned all this crap.

"Still so rude." She tutted and then sighed. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. She was sitting facing me with her one hand under her chin, her small head tilted my way. Her big eyes were boring into mine and I couldn't look away.

She smiled slightly, not unleashing the full magnitude of her 'smile' on me. I was so damn thankful for that.

"You don't like me," she pouted. Her top lip was bigger than her bottom, so it was an interesting sight.

"I … I don't even know you," I breathed, pulled in by her eyes.

"You don't _want_ to know me," she accused.

"I…"

"It's okay. I understand. But one day, you'll have no choice but to give me chance," she said with the utmost confidence and surety. "Edward just needs to get a move on," she muttered, looking away from me. I was able to remove my eyes from hers then and 'focus' on Mr. Masen reading a few lines by Romeo.

"You may not like _me_, but should still thank Rose," Alice said right before the bell went off.

"Who?" She stood up from her seat, gathering her things, not looking at me.

"Blondie. She saved your ass and she was terribly upset when you didn't show your appreciation." She tsk'ed.

"Umm, I-"

"Hush, child. You really need to choose your words before speaking. 'Umm'ing and uh'ing is horribly annoying, just to let you know. And when you … when your time comes, Esme will not tolerate it. You'll be out on your tiny ass before you even step a clumsy foot through the door."

"What are you…?"

"Hush," she reprimanded, glaring intensely at me, and I'll be damned if I didn't close my mouth right away. She smiled at me then and left without another word. I sat in my seat for a few seconds, wondering if anything she said to me would ever make some damn sense.

"Bella!" Jessica skipped up to me and smiled brightly. She held her hand out to me and I took it, needing the support. My knees were wobbly thanks to that little-

"I am so glad you're here today!" Jessica said earnestly, pulling me into a tight one-armed hug as we walked from the room. "Tyler isn't here, but he wanted me to give you something!" She pulled me in the direction of her locker and made me stand there as she quickly, excitedly, spun her combo, and then grabbed something from the top shelf of her locker.

She thrust two pretty roses; one white, and one deep red, tied together at the middle, into my face. I grabbed them before they could be shoved into my nose. "He told me they are an apology, but I think he likes you!" She smiled so big at me, it was infectious.

"That was nice of him." I held them close to my chest as we made our way into the lunchroom and into the lunch line. I was only a little bit aware of all the stares aimed at me. I was too hung up on my flowers. No one had ever given me flowers before, aside from Phil when he was trying to get in good with my mama. It made me feel … good.

I had to suppress the urge to giggle.

I paid for an almost edible lunch and a can of pink lemonade and then joined my friends - and Lauren - at our usual lunch table.

"Hey, Bella!" Mike greeted me.

"Hey, Mike. Sorry about ignoring you earlier. I just had to get out of the hallway." I smiled apologetically at him, but he just waved me off and smiled.

"That's okay. I'm just happy you're alright." His eyes lowered to the two flowers sitting next to my tray, his smile quickly fading. "Who gave ya those?" His eyebrow scrunched in displeasure, but I couldn't help the smile that nearly cracked my lips it was so wide.

"Tyler gave them to me." As an apology. But, whatever.

"Oh, that's-"

"Aww, how sweet," Lauren cooed acidly, staring me down. "The little white girl has herself a black boyfriend," she gushed sarcastically. The whole table gasped and I looked at her, horrified.

"That was inappropriate," was all I could say. What is wrong with this girl?

"Seriously, Lauren," Jessica snarled. "You're the most judgmental stank-pussied whore I've ever had the displeasure of knowing. Why do you even sit with us? No on likes you!" The whole table and a few close to us erupted in laughter and Lauren blushed. I just stared at Jessica in wonderment.

_Stank-pussied whore?_ That's something you don't hear every day.

Lauren, thankfully, pushed her chair back and stomped out of the lunchroom. Jessica got a few high fives and a sly wink from Angie, which made her practically melt in her seat.

Lunch went pretty well, but I didn't see any of _them_ there. Not even Alice, who I knew was present in school today, unless I was hallucinating. The bell rang and I gathered my stuff hesitantly, wondering if I'd see Edward in class or not. I wished Gym was first today so I could have a little more time to pick up the courage I needed to face him if he was there.

I walked side by side with Mike to class. We talked about this and that, but mostly just stayed silent. I think we were both a little wary about this class. Our unease was uncalled for, since once we got in the class, Edward was nowhere to be seen. And he didn't show throughout the entire class period.

For some unfathomable reason, I was put out that he wasn't around. It made me feel very … abandoned. But that made do sense at all. My heart stung at his absence and my thigh throbbed. Right where he had … in my dream when he … I shook my head of the thoughts and walked to Gym in a daze. I hadn't even realized that Mike was by my side until he waved at me and told me he'd see me in a few before disappearing into the boy's locker room.

I really wished I had a car. Then I wouldn't have to wait to see if I could catch a ride with one of my friends. I was about to sit down when my thigh started stinging so badly, I doubled over. The gymnasium was empty, not even the coach was around. I yelped when another jolt of pain rushed through my thigh and down my leg until I just had to move. My leg lead me out the double doors, into the halls, then out the exit. The fresh air felt good and the further I got to the road, the better my leg felt. Maybe I just needed some fresh air.

I breathed in the crisp fall air. Is it fall? Oh, well. In Forks, it's always fall or winter. Yesterday was winter, today is fall … Forks is mind-effing me so bad.

I walked along the tree-lined streets with my hood up high, my hands in my jacket pockets and my backpack slung over my shoulder. My thigh was tingling and my hairs were standing on end. I got that uncomfortable feeling that I was being watched, followed.

I sped up, but it seemed the further down the street I got, the more these feelings intensified. I was halfway home when I heard the gunning of an engine. My head snapped up in time to see a red and black two-seater motorcycle skid to a stop right in front of me.

_Shit. Please let it be someone else._

_No. please let it be him._

_No._

_Yes._

_Dammit!_

_God, I need help…_

The rider took off his sleek black helmet and let messy reddish brown thick locks of hair fall out. He shook his head quickly, getting rid of the helmet head. "Isabella," he greeted casually, setting his boot clad foot on the ground. He smiled at me, showing off those _teeth. _Those teeth that made me wake up screaming in cold sweat. My thigh tingled at the close proximity to him and it felt as if it was trying to move on its own, to get closer to him.

_I do not freaking think so. This is close enough._

"E-Edward, what are you … umm-"

"We never got our chance to talk yesterday." He looked me up and down, making me fidget restlessly. He smirked at my discomfort and held his hand out for me.

"Hop on, princess." He raised his eyebrow, daring me to say no. I really wanted to say no and tell him he could go jump off a bridge, but I'll be damned if my tingling, traitorous thigh didn't swing on over that seat the very second Edward grabbed at my hand. He turned quickly and placed his helmet on my head. I glared at him, feeling idiotic and self-conscious with it on. He just smirked and knocked on it three times. "Safety first."

He turned back around and was about to kick off, but stopped, glancing at me over his shoulder. I just stared at him, wide-eyed, unsure of what to do. I was freaking out. I'd never been on a motorcycle and I am pretty sure that if my dad found out, he'd ground me until I was back in diapers.

Edward sighed and reached both of his hands behind him, pulling mine off my lap and wrapping them around his waist. "You better hold on tight," he warned before taking off at a blinding speed. I screamed, locking my hands together on his abdomen and pressing my face into his leather jacket.

After what felt like forever, the wind finally stopped whipping around me and the vibrations of the motorcycle lessened more and more until it was completely still and silent. But I couldn't let go of Edward. I was frozen solid. Girls like me can't handle this kind of excitement. Girls like me have panic attacks when we see a damn earwig!

"Isabella? Isabella! Could you let the fuck go?" I could hear the humor mixed with impatience in Edwards tone, but couldn't care less. I was freaking out. We may have made it to wherever we were safely, but I couldn't get my fathers voice out of my head. It kept on yelling "What if!" at me.

"Isabella," he sighed. He pried my fingers away from each other, then my arms from around his waist. "Seriously?" he laughed and I cringed at the loud sound. I could feel him take the helmet off my head and grab my cheeks in both his hands, but I kept my eyes tightly shut. "Just breathe," he ordered me through his now silent chuckles.

I followed his advice and took a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth, just like I was taught the very first time I had a panic attack. I was seven and got stuck on top of the monkey bars. Now _that_ was scary.

I breathed deeply a few more times and then opened my eyes. I looked up and gasped when I was met with mossy green eyes, not even two inches away from my face. He was so close to me. He was fully turned around on the bike with his feet easily planted on the ground on both sides. I started freaking out again when I noticed that my legs were wrapped around his waist in an intimate manner.

Our crotches were almost touching!

_Ho-ho-holy crap._

I stared wide eyed from his eyes to our entwined lower halves again and again, until Edward's barely contained snort brought me out of my horrified stump. I looked back up at his face in time to see him shake his head and mutter something under his breath, but I couldn't make out what he said.

I took his moment of distraction to quickly disentangle myself from him and jump off the bike, but it didn't go quite as planned. Instead of falling gracefully to my feet, my foot got stuck on the other side of the bike and I ended up toppling over, nearly taking Edward and the bike down with me. Luckily, Edward had fast reflexes and saved _his bike_ from falling. But he didn't mind letting me fall right on my face.

"Umph!" Ow. That freaking hurt! I rolled over onto my knees and cleaned the dirt from my face and hands the best I could. I looked up at Edward. He had his lips pressed together in a thin line, his cheeks puffing out at the sides. His eyebrows were pulled down in concentration, trying not to laugh at me.

Screw. Him. "Go ahead and laugh!" I yelled, embarrassed and butt hurt. And face hurt. And wrist hurt … I was just in pain.

Edward opened his mouth, but quickly slapped his hand over it when a loud, obnoxious laugh escaped him. I wanted nothing more than to reach into his smug mouth and tear out his freaking voice box. See if he'll be laughing much then!

And, wow. When did I get so violent?

"Asshole," I grumbled and struggled to stand up. I brushed off the dirt from my pants and glared at Edward. He was doubled over his handlebars, cackling. I huffed and turned to leave. I was so not in the right frame of mind to deal with him. Especially since every time I looked at him, all I could see was … that dream.

"Hey, wait!" Long fingers wrapped around my upper arms and I was pulled back into Edwards broad chest. He leaned his head down to look me in the eyes and chuckled once more before gaining control of himself. "Please don't go," he said with a small smile.

His green eyes looked interesting this close up. I could swear … no … the pupil wasn't black at all, it was … _Oh, holy frick!_

I fought to release my arms from his firm grip, but he wouldn't let up. I screamed and he had the nerve to shush me! "Let me go!" I demanded my eyes wide and darting all over. There was no one around. Just trees, an empty road and two squirrels flying from the tree branches like little brown furry ninjas.

"Will you relax?" he sighed, pulling my unwilling body further into the trees. I screamed uselessly. "And stop that fucking screaming! You're killing me here," he muttered.

_ME killing HIM? Who the hell is the one being dragged into the forest?_ Oh, God. Is this how Snow White felt? I take back ever liking those damn movies.

Edward let me go so suddenly, my kicking legs made me lose balance and I fell to the ground at his feet. I scurried away from him, kicking up a dust wind of dirt. Edward only watched me with fascination, his eyebrow raised and his lips twitching restlessly. He was looking at me as if I was a turtle on its back, just waiting for me to finally get back on my feet, so he could kick me back around.

I kept backing up until my back hit a fallen tree. Of course, it was a long tree, so it was blocking my way for a bout a damn mile! And I couldn't stand up either. I was too scared.

_His eyes. They are-_

"Are you done?" Edward asked impatiently, rolling his eyes. He took a step closer to me and I grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on. A rock the size of my fist - and my fists aren't that big! Dammit.

"Stay away from me," I warned him, cocking my hand with the rock back. I am not afraid to use to use this thing!

"Ooh, scary," he mocked, chuckling under his breath. His steps didn't falter and I was that much closer to coming face to face with him and seeing those eyes again. His pupils were not black, but a deep bloody red. It wasn't noticeable until you got up close and I _really_ didn't want to do that again. _Ever…_

He was two long strides from me now, cocky smirk in place, steadily invading my personal bubble. I closed my eyes tightly, drew my hand back further and then catapulted the rock forward.

There was silence. No sounds of crunching gravel, no screaming, no cursing. Nothing. Complete and total silence. I cracked one eye open. Edward wasn't there. I cracked the other open. Nothing. I looked to the space where he had been standing only a moment ago.

Nothing.

_Where the hell did he go?_ My breaths started to come in low pants as my eyes darted all over the place, looking for him, but he was nowhere in sight. But that didn't mean he wasn't around. I could feel this skin tingling sensation all over my body, but focused more on my thigh where … he had … in my dream.

I knew he was somewhere.

I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs, curling into the smallest ball. Unfortunately, it didn't make me feel protected. "Where are you?" I whispered, not sure if I really wanted an answer or not.

"Behind you, silly girl."

I shrieked and jumped up from my spot in front of the long fallen tree. I whipped around quickly, one hand on my heart, the other over my mouth. _I think I may go bald prematurely…_

Edward sat atop the tree trunk with his legs crisscrossed, his elbows resting on his thighs and his chin in his palms. He was the picture of innocence, but I knew better. There was _nothing_ innocent about Edward Cullen.

He smiled up at me, a gleam in his eyes. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that throwing rocks is rude?" he asked mockingly, quirking a bushy brow at me.

I stiffened. "Wh-what do you want f-from me?" I hated that my voice betrayed my fear and anxiety. I needed to come off as nonchalant and brave. I was failing horribly.

"I thought we were gonna talk…" He threw his legs out, coming out of his pose. He patted the spot on the trunk next to him, smiling widely at me. His teeth sparkled in the light shining through the treetops. He was enjoying this too much.

I took a step back, shaking my head emphatically. There was no way I was going to go anywhere near him. I'd sure as shit still get my answers; I needed my answers … just from a distance.

I sat down shakily across from him on the ground and yelped when a rock tried to get fresh with me. Edward threw his head back and laughed. I blushed and reached under me to grab the darn thing. It was as big as my fist. It was the rock _I _threw at Edward. _Dammit._

I set it aside and focused my eyes on Edwards chest. I didn't want to risk looking into his eyes. I would loose all my nerve and end up fleeing. Then I would spend the rest of my life with tortuous guessing and wondering.

_How did Edward save me? Did the world really slow down? Why are they called The Freaks? Am I crazy?_ Yeah. I needed my answers.

"Umm, I have some question." Duh.

"I had a feeling." He lowered his head so I was forced to look into his eyes. Thankfully, I couldn't see them clearly. Just dark green. They blended in with the scenery.

"Well, I guess the most obvious would be … well, the most obvious for _me_ … uh, slow, you … the slow." God, how do I phrase this? What if I really am crazy and everything I think I saw, I really didn't?

"The slow…" he encouraged calmly.

"When the van…" I stupidly made my hands crash into each other, blushing when Edward chuckled.

"Oh, that," he laughed. "That's just a little parlor trick. Not even close to the best of Rosalie's abilities." Was that confirmation? I really didn't imagine it? And since when is slowing down time a parlor trick?

"It … it was real?" I had to be sure.

"Sure was. I'm surprised you remember it," he laughed darkly, looking away from me. "That's the real phenomenon here."

"Why wouldn't I remember it?" I recalled the handprint, Mikes odd behavior. Was I actually getting somewhere here? No Nancy Drew needed.

"Humans tend to block out frightening things that they can't explain over a course of time. _We_ just help it along for our own benefit." _What? _Who's "we?"

"What do-?"

"You see," he cut me off, standing from the trunk and walking over to me. He mimicked my pose on the ground and smiled softly. "humans really are the weakest minded creatures. When they cannot explain something, they just try to forget. Happens in high school all the time," he laughed at his joke.

"_We_," And there is that "we" again. "are very strong minded creatures. We can make our minds do almost _anything_. We can also affect the minds of humans. They are so easily penetrated. It's so easy to see the inner workings of a human beings mind, dig through it and fuck with it." He shook his head and laughed. Was I missing some joke here?

"What do you mean by 'we'?" I wanted to know. I didn't want to know. I had to know. I wish I was home…

"You tell me, precious," he purred, eyeing my tingling thigh. His mood changing so quickly, I was afraid I might end up getting whiplash.

"I-I don't know." That's why I'm here! To know!

"You know," he said abruptly, looking into my eyes. "I kind of had you pegged as the closet thong type. But I have to admit, the light blue cotton boy shorts do it for me just fine."

_Whaaaa…_

"What are you talking ab- _OH_!" I jumped up and took a step back, closer to the line of the trees. The dream. Wasn't a dream. It … _ow, my leg!_ The top of my thigh stopped tingling and started burning so bad, I lost my footing and fell to the ground. "It wasn't a dream?" I couldn't conjure up any fear or disgust. Because I wasn't scared and I wasn't disgusted. Not like I should be. No, I was simply astonished.

"Sorry, but no," Edward chuckled. He crouched down beside me. "Your sweet little mind couldn't come up with something that dark and dirty." _Whoa…_

"You _bit_ me?" Or was that part a dream? If so, then why did my leg feel like I was being poked with a cattle prod?

"I had to. Of course, I didn't get to finish because you started screaming bloody murder," he grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"You bit me." I don't think I was quite grasping the situation. And why were the trees dancing?

"Yes. Like I said, I had to. It's all apart … and then we … but we have to be … Esme, Carlisle … Denali … Volturi … Rose's Wicca … and … Bella? Bella!" Edward was talking. A lot. But I couldn't make out a single word of it. His mouth was moving. His eyes were on mine. I was somewhere in LaLa land riding pink unicorns while Dad slid down the rainbow and landed in a pot of gold. Someone was shaking me. Or there was an earthquake in LaLa Land. LaLa land is a happy place. There should be no earthquakes.

"Bella!" I know that voice. _Edward_…

I looked around, but saw nothing but fluffy clouds. Oh, there's Mom flirting with a leprechaun. Or is that just a midget?

"What did you do?" I don't know that voice. But she sounds angry.

"Nothing! We were talking. Then she just passed the fuck out!"

"Don't you swear at me, boy. You had better show me nothing but respect." This woman is kind of mean. I didn't look for where her voice was coming from. I didn't want to meet her. Oh, look! Angie and Jess are getting married!

"Sorry, Esme. I'm just frustrated. Why did I have to be stuck with the human? They are so weak!" _For she's a jolly good fellow…_

"Don't throw those! The birds will explode!" _Let's just throw the gold at them._

"What the hell?" Whose voice is that now? Why are these voices invading on my happy time?

"I think she may be in a delusion." Another new voice. Go away. "Edward didn't get to fully remove the venom, that stupid boy. It must be working through her quite fast. Some humans pay top dollar for this kind of high," the new voice chuckled softly, close to my ear. I'm not high… Oooh, Elvis is performing. I love that song!

"Isabella? Can you hear me?" _No, go away._

"Isabella?"

"Little girl?"

"Oh, get out of my way! We don't have the time to play these silly games!" I don't know whose voice that is, but I really don't like her. There was a sharp sting on my left cheek. I looked over to see Eric glaring at me with his hand raised. He started yelling at me about my car.

"Don't you fucking touch her again, Alice!" I could hear Edward so close to me. Part of me wanted to reach out to him. But a bigger part of me wanted to burn him at the stake.

"Well, she isn't waking, Edward! I told you this would happen. You never listen to me! She cannot handle that much information at once. She is just a child. A spineless one at that!" _Hey_…

"She asked, I told. Isn't that how this shit works?" What shit? Hey, where did Elvis go? Where's the rainbow? The gold? The wedding? Eric? Mom, Dad? All I see is black. I don't like that. I wanna go back to the pretty place.

"I think she is coming around. Give her some space."

"Isabella?" Edward. Oh, God! I have to get out of here. Play dead. "Isabella. I know you're awake." _Shit_.

"Come now. We must leave them to their peace." There's that voice from earlier. That woman. Now she sounds all pleasant.

"Don't fuck this up, Edward."

"Alice! I said now!"

I could feel a heatless finger on my eyelid and another one below it. "Wake up before I throw you in the river," Edward threatened. My eyes shot open, my body shot away from his. "Good morning," he greeted solemnly. He sat back on his hunches, staring up at me through his eyelashes intently. "How are you feeling?"

How am I feeling? How am I feeling! How _am_ I feeling? "Uh…" I really don't know. I feel weird. I'm confused. I feel like I should be scared, like I should be running for my life, but I'm _not._ And I don't have a clue why. I also feel kind of lightheaded. I scooted back until my back rested on a tree, never taking my eyes off Edward. "You bit me?" Why doesn't that scare me?

"Yes."

"Why?" Look at me having a conversation with the cannibal that broke into my house and violated me. Mother would be so proud. But I wasn't scared. It felt…

"Because it's a natural thing." Yeah, that. It felt natural. Why? "It's also an important thing."

"It's important for you to bite me?" Sounds legit. I'm still waiting for the explosion. When the hell will I react to this like a normal person? Anytime now…

"Yep," he said simply. Yep? Yep!

"Why?" Do I really wanna know?

"No, no," he chuckled nervously. "You've gotten enough information for one day. I don't want you passing out on me again."

"But you promised!" I whined. He was not getting out of this. I could take it. "You promised me you'd tell me everything, remember? Tell me the truth," I begged. Before I lose my mind. More.

"You can't handle the truth," he joked, walking out of the trees and over to his motorcycle. My thigh tingled and screamed until I fell in step behind him. I'm gonna have to ask about that. That's just not normal.

"Why did you bite me?" I asked as he swung his leg over the bike and tossed me the helmet. I dropped it and it landed by my feet.

"I _had _to," he said, exasperated.

"But _why?_"

"You'll know soon enough. Hop on." Hell. No. I don't wanna know 'soon enough.' I wanna know now! I held my ground, glaring at him. "I have no qualms about leaving you here. If I were you, I'd jump on." He winked at me.

I looked around, then back to Edward. It was getting dark.

Edward. Dark, scary woods.

Edward. Dark, scary woods.

Risk being eaten alive by Edward or risk being eaten alive by some wild animal.

At least Edward has nice teeth. I sighed, gathered myself, slammed the helmet on my head and carefully maneuvered myself onto the back of Edwards bike.

_God help me…_

.

"Isabella?"

I walked into the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief. Dad sat at the table with a box of pizza. I was starving!

"Hey." I barely gave him a greeting before plopping down on the seat across from him and digging into the cheesy, greasy pizza.

"Where have you been?" I looked up from my pizza, slowly chewing the big bite in my mouth, thinking of an excuse.

"Umm, I walked home." For about a minute, before that person you said to stay way from picked me up on his motorcycle, driving way over the speed limit. Then he brought me into the wood-

"It's almost 6pm, little girl. You're gonna need a better excuse than that." He looked at me sternly, wiping his face of the pizza. He pushed the box from the middle of us and raised his eyebrow.

"I, uh…" was talking to the cannibal that told me he _needed to_ bite me. Oh, and I was pretty okay with that. "I got lost."

Dad sighed and stood up from the table. He walked over to the sink, facing away from me. He dropped his stiff shoulders and let out a long, deflated sigh. "I looked all over this damn town for you. Do you have any idea how worried I was? I told you…" He groaned, turned to look at me. "I _warned_ you about this town. Why would you stay out so damn late? Why didn't you get a ride with a friend? And if no one would take you home, you should have called me! Do you know how many parents come down to the station looking for their kids? And those kids are never found. I thought that was going to be me! Never do that again!" Tears sprang to his eyes and he turned away from me, wiping at them angrily.

"I'm sorry." I looked down at the table. I didn't know what else to say. I felt tears prickle at my eyes. I couldn't see someone cry without shedding a few tears of my own.

"Sorry?" he huffed. "Don't be sorry, Isabella. Be smart." He walked out of the kitchen and stomped up to his room. He does that a lot. His door slammed and I was left in silence.

Losing my appetite, I pushed my food away and went up to my room. I started up my computer and took off my clothes, changing into a sweater and leggings. My eyes caught the handprint by my closet. Another puzzle piece that has yet to fall into place. But there was no doubt of who that handprint belonged to.

Deep within my being, I realized the danger of Edward. I realized the idiocy of me for not being scared. I also realized that way, way deep down, I had nothing to fear. But without my answers, I had no idea why.

My computer buzzed to life and I walked over to check my messages.

There were eight. Four were from Mom and they all said the same thing. Just in different variations.

_Bella,_

_How are you doing? How is school? Are you feeling better? I'll be out there soon. Love you._

_Mommy._

I answered her back with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. I still wasn't sure what she had to tell me about this town. But I had a feeling it was about "The Freaks." No, I _knew_ it was about them.

I had one message from Bree and two from Riley. They just wanted to know what was up. I told them all I could.

The last message was from Angie.

_Bella,_

_Jess and I are planning a trip to Port Angeles to go dress shopping for the dance tomorrow after school. We were hoping you'd come with us. Say yes! Or be forcefully thrown in the backseat by an overly excited Jessica ;p_

_p.s. Even if no one asks you to the dance, you can tag along with Jess and me. But I am sure Mike is planning to ask you, FYI. Laruen will be furious! Ha-ha!_

_Angie_

A trip to Port Angeles? I pulled up Google and looked up some bookstores in that area. I was seriously low on good reading material and I sure as shit wasn't going to buy a dress. I wouldn't be attending the dance. Even if someone asked me, I wouldn't go. I'd just end up making a fool of myself with my moves. Besides, there is no one I wanna go with and I don't want to intrude on Angie and Jess. They can say they are going as friends all they want; I know it's a date.

I looked through pages of listed bookstores in and near Port Angeles, but nothing caught my eye.

I'm tired of romance books and all these places are loaded with them. I was about to give up and tell Angie I'd rather just stay home tomorrow when something caught my eye. There was an advertisement with a blank paged open book. But that wasn't what had my attention. It was the darkly dressed woman holding the book.

I clicked on the ad and was brought to a dark website with creepy writing.

_Underworld. _

_Come down and discover the truths behind the myths. _

_Witches, warlocks, vampires, mermaids, and even the boogeyman. We unlock the truth. You know want a piece of it._

_See below for directions…_

Hmmm. _Hmmm…_

I wrote down the directions and hoped to God I could find my way on foot.

I don't know what I planned on finding, but if I was to start looking for more puzzle pieces, what better place than _Underworld._

* * *

***Edward… What more can I say?**

**Bella… high as kite. On what? Venom…**

**Probably lots of questions, but at least Edward and Bella got some more talk time. If you have any theories, I'd love to hear them!**

***Another thing. littlelouise asked me if I could recommend some fics I've read. And since she reviews every chapter, I must comply. These are good, I think:**

**Remember Me by xxLuAshxx**

**Bella Swan was bullied by the Cullens when she was younger, especially by Edward Masen, so she moved to Phoenix. But what happens when she moves back to Forks, beautiful and confident?**

_**-I just love a good reformed bully story.**_

**Night in Nantes** **by enamors**

**Bella finds her soul mate in the unlikeliest of places. One shot.**

_**-Love this short one shot.**_

**Blow Me away by YellowGlue**

_**-There's no explaining. Just go read it. It is car-razy! And awesome!**_


	7. Secrets

**Disclaimer: Nothing! Is what I own.**

* * *

**6. Secrets**

* * *

The silent treatment. A revenge tactic usually reserved for the teenager was now being abused by my father. Still mad at me for staying gone so long yesterday and not calling him to know where I was, he ignored my soft "Good morning" and continued to fill his thermos as if I wasn't even there.

I sighed around my bite of cinnamon toast crunch, peeking at my dad every few seconds. I wanted to ask him about going to Port Angeles with the girls after school - I figure going without permission will just strain things between us - but he wouldn't even look at me as he chowed down on a chocolate cereal bar. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, but couldn't find the courage to speak. You know that feeling you get when you know someone is mad at you. And all you want to do is talk to them, but you're not sure if or how it will be reciprocated. It's like a sinking in the tummy and fire in the face.

But this is my father. My daddy. The man who helped make me, for crying out loud! What is he gonna do? Pimp slap a ho? I don't think so.

I shook my head and finally opened my mouth to speak when my dad pushed his chair back roughly and stood to leave. "Daddy!" I called. I figured the endearment would soften his mood. I was right. He turned a bit unwillingly and pursed his lips.

"Yes?"

"Umm, I was wondering if you'd be okay with me going to Port Angeles with some friends after school?" I could tell he didn't like this idea by the reddening of his face and the hard line his lips formed. Before he could say anything I quickly added, "Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber. They're going dress shopping for the dance coming up. They want me to tag along … I really need a new book … umm, and I love you." I forced a smile at him and clasped my hands together under my chin. We stood there, staring at each other for a about 30 seconds. Then Dad coughed once, then shook his head, smiling, his shoulders shaking like he was trying to suppress a laugh. I was making some headway. I smiled brighter at him, fluttering my eyelashes at him and bouncing in place.

I am well aware that I looked a fool, but when it comes to fathers and their daughters, you can play the cuteness factor until you start to get wrinkly. Or so my mother has told me. She still has her dad wrapped around her manicured little finger.

Dad sighed through his smile and nodded his head. "Be home before dark. If you're not, I _will_ come looking for you and I _will_ bring the guys from the station with me. There _will_ be blinding lights, sirens and a megaphone shouting your name all through the streets. Got it?"

I nodded my head quickly, horrified that he would come up with such a torture mechanism. "Yes, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy. I love you, Daddy!"

"Alright, alright," he laughed. "You got what you wanted, now stop sucking up." He muttered something else under his breath as he left the house, thankfully without a slamming door - he is such a teenage girl sometimes - and pulled out of the driveway. We had already discussed me getting a ride with Angie and Jess last night. Well, I discussed it and he grunted his confirmation and walked away. He wasn't talking to me last night either.

I sat on the porch, going through my backpack, making sure I had everything while I waited for the girls to come and pick me up. I didn't have to wait long. I heard music blaring about a block away. Lady Gaga was assuring everyone that we were born this way and it's a-okay.

Angie pulled up next to the house. Jess waved at me in her overly enthusiastic way from the passenger seat. "Hey, Bella! What's up? You look cute! I like your hair! Are those new shoes?" I laughed as I climbed into the back seat.

"Uh, hi," I giggled and waved. "I'm good. Thank you. I curled it today and yes, these are new shoes." I wiggled my white and red Reebok shoes, giddy in the presence of someone so exuberant. Contact high. Reminded me of my mommy. I missed her already.

"You _do_ look sexy casual today," Angie observed, giving me a once over before pulling back onto the road and speeding down the street. At this rate, we'd be at school before I could form a full sentence. "Any special reason?"

Sexy casual? I looked down at my outfit, taking in the tight blue and black horizontal striped, boat neck tee, the even tighter light blue skinny jeans and the gold bracelet on my right wrist. I hadn't even realized I dressed this way. I was just sort of going with the flow. I'm surprised my dad didn't have anything to say about the extra slut-tight clothes I was wearing.

"No. No special reason."

"Oh, puh-lease!" Jessica turned in her seat and smirked at me. "Isn't Tyler coming back to school today?" She wiggled her eyebrows and nudged my knee. "Bella and Tyler sittin' in a tree-"

"Hunny, shut up," Angie laughed as she was pulling into a parking space. I didn't miss the term of endearment, or the beaming smile Jess shot at Angie. But I wasn't going to comment on it either. Or go "_Awwwww_!" even though I really wanted to. They're kind of adorable.

"Seriously though, Bella! It's for Tyler, right? I think you two would make a cute couple, despite the fact that standing next to him makes you look like an Albino."

I climbed out of the car and pulled my hood up over my head. The wind was crazy, making our hair fly all over the place. Angie looked like she was about to up and fly away. Jess stood between me and Angie and linked arms with us, rushing for the entrance. There was no one in the parking lot this morning, even though it was still too early for class. I should have checked the weather report. Hard rocks started to fall from the sky just as we made it into the warmed up school hallway.

"It's scary out there," Jess muttered, hugging her waist and leaning into Angie. She looked scared. In fact, so did Angie and the rest of the students milling about. Everything was somber. There was no screaming, running, swearing, flirting or anything going on at all in the halls. It was deathly silent.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

Angie shrugged and gave me a tightlipped smile. "Days like these are … hard for our town."

"What do you mean?" Okay, now I'm interested.

"Bad things tend to happen on days like this," Jess chimed mysteriously, sticking to Angie's side like glue.

"Bad things…" I encouraged. What is with the people in this town? They're all so scared, yet they don't leave? I don't get it.

"Bad things, Bells. Bad things." Mike came up behind me, winding his arm around my waist. I didn't mind the contact. I was shivering. These people were freaking me out. I felt like I was in the middle of a terrifying ghost story. Like the ones my old camp councilors used to tell us around the fire.

"Okaaaaay." I looked at each of their faces skeptically. "Anyone gonna elaborate for the new girl?"

Mike looked down at me and grimaced. "You don't wanna know. Trust me."

"Of course I do!" I was getting frustrated now. "If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked." My tone was clipped and full of my aggravation.

"Oh, _fine_." Lauren came up next to me, smiling acidly. "See, the thing is-"

"Lauren," Jess hissed, but Lauren went on like she hadn't even spoke.

"This town is cursed. People go missing, especially on stromy nights and we _all. Know. Why._" She leaned into me and popped her gum in my face. "You know those freaks? You know, the ones you seem so interested in?" She scrunched her nose in disgust. I didn't like her attitude, but nodded my head anyway. Finally, some answers are coming and I didn't care who from. "When it's stormy outside, those freaks are in really high spirits and they act all weird and shit. Like they're possessed. They go sniffing around at people, I'm not even joking. Last year, that Alfie chick or whatever the fuck her name is followed this Senior around all day. Staring at her, smiling at her in that sick way she does." Lauren shuddered and I leaned in closer.

Alice. She's definitely talking about Alice.

"Anyway, that girl went missing that same day." Lauren smiled, crossing her arms over her fleshy chest. I raised and eyebrow at her and leaned away. Was that it? On stormy days, Alice follows people around and then they go missing?

"Uh, okaaaay…" I looked at Jess and she rolled her eyes smiling halfheartedly at me. Mike pulled me closer and leaned over me to glare at Lauren.

"You're a dumbass, Lauren," he hissed. She just shrugged indifferently.

"I bet Bella is gonna get sniffed a little today by that Edward," she laughed coldly. "I'll miss you, girl." She put her hand over her heart - if she eve has one, that is - and sniffed. "You were so young," she mock-sobbed, then turned away cackling. She walked over to a group of girls in skimpy clothes.

"What the hell?" I looked at my friends, palms up, waiting for some explanation. I didn't get one. So I pressed. "Why would she think that Alice was responsible for that missing girl? She's like two feet tall." Even as I said this, I knew better.

"Two feet of pure evil," Jess muttered. "Seriously, Bella. Lauren may be an idiot, but she's not wrong. You haven't lived here as long as we have. You don't know the half of what this town goes through."

"Then why don't people just leave?" I asked, shaking my head. I thought it was ridiculous that these people all lived in fear of "The Freaks" but I can't say that I blame them. I have my own suspicions concerning those … people. But to stay and endure when they so obviously want to be anywhere else? Makes no sense to me at all.

"Everyone who lives here, Bella," Angie said. "have lived here for generations. Leaving would be like forfeiting our heritage." Okay. That makes no sense at all.

"Forfeit your-?" I stopped, staring at her and shaking my head. "What does that even-?"

"I heard your mom is going to be on her way out here in a few days?" Jess said suddenly. I nodded my head, looking between my friends. "Good. Talk to her about this, because we shouldn't be discussing this here anyway."

Discussing what! Seriously, someone tell me how I ended up in the Twilight Zone!

The bell for first period went off and I glared at my friends, shrugging out of Mikes embrace. I hate when people get me interested in something, and then don't follow through. It drives me nuts! And what about my mom? How did she know my mom was coming out here?

I slouched into my seat, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at the desk. Lauren sat in the seat next to me. She turned to face me and stared until I gave in and looked at her. She smirked condescendingly at me. "Your daddy won't be able to protect you, you know. You're fucked," she laughed.

I held back a growl of frustration. "What the hell is your problem?" I hissed. I didn't want to alert Mrs. Gonzalez to my presence. Every time she spots me, she asks me to answer something and I _always_ get it wrong.

"You," Lauren said flatly. "You and your mother. You're both man stealing little sluts. This town was just fine without the infamous bed warmer, Renée and her disgusting spawn."

"Ex…excuse _me_?" Oh, hell no. She did not just insult my mom. She can say whatever the hell she wants about me, but never talk about my family. "You don't even know my mom, you…" I pursed my lips to stop the **"_bitch!_"** that was bubbling behind them from coming forth.

"I know all I need to know, _Isabella_," she sneered. "Whereas, you know nothing. Doesn't really surprise me." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to her. I tried to pull my hand free, but her grip was too strong. "Here, slut. Let me fill you in. Your mother had sex with half the guys in this town, most of which were _taken._ Like _my_ father. You got that. She split families up and she didn't even care!" she whispered harshly. I shook my head, trying to stop the tears from falling.

It isn't true.

She's lying.

"Why do you think Mrs. Gonzalez hates your guts? Why do you think so many guys give you so much attention, huh? 'Cause you're _pretty_?" she laughed humorlessly. "I don't fucking think so. You're easy like your mom and everyone knows it. And now you're trying to take Mike away from me. I'm not havin' that. He's mine. Paws off. Got that? And don't even try to pretend that you don't know about _them._ The Freaks. As if you don't know that _you're_ the reason they're here. That freak with great hair has been searching for you for-ev-er_. You're _the reason our town went down the shitter. And you know how I know this?" She quirked an eyebrow at me. I blinked away tears.

She's telling lies.

Everything she says is a lie.

"I know this because the original families in this town-"

"And just what do we think we are doing?" Lauren let go of my hand as if it was a burning stone and looked sheepishly up Mrs. Gonzalez.

"N-nothing, Mrs. Gonzalez. I swear I wasn't saying an-"

"Lauren," she said, cutting her off briskly. "why don't you take this pink slip and bring it to the principal. I'm sure he'd be thrilled to know what you were talking about," Mrs. Gonzalez said in a scary tone, shoving the slip at her. Lauren took it and ran out of the room like a bat out of hell. I looked up with bleary eyes to see the teacher eyeing me coldly.

"As for you, don't you dare step out of line. 'Cause if you do, I'll be there. Understand? Good." With that, she walked away and started teaching again as if nothing happened. I slouched down in my seat trying to control the waterworks.

Lauren lies.

She's a liar.

And Mrs. Gonzalez is just a bitch.

That's all.

That's all.

A single tear fell down my chin and I pulled my hood over my eyes.

.

Second period was a blur and third period came much too quickly. Time flies when you're looking for facts that back up that your mother is a scorching slut. Time flies when you're contemplating the harsh words of a bitter girl.

I walked into English and nodded at the teacher who smiled warmly at me. Alice was there. I almost expected her not to be for some reason.

"Isabella," she greeted formally, not looking at me. I didn't answer her. Why should I? I sat down and pulled out my things. I was on autopilot. Just going through the motions. Thinking. "I heard about what happened with that awful girl," Alice said softly. "I'm … umm, I'm sorry she said those things to you." I looked at Alice out of the corner of my eye.

How did she know what happened? No one in class was even paying attention to mine and Laurens exchange and I doubt Mrs. Gonzalez said anything to anyone. Least of all one of the freaks.

"Why you sorry? Didn't you slap me?" I said bitterly. I don't remember much of what went down yesterday, but that I remember with perfect clarity. It stung like a bitch.

"Yes. I did." she said simply. "I felt it necessary."

"Whatever." I wasn't in the mood for this crap. The cannibals could just go a day without rousing me.

"You have so much to learn," she sighed. The rest of class went by without incident. When the bell rang, Alice perked up and smiled that smile at me that makes my skin crawl.

"Wanna know something?" she asked conspiratorially. I pursed my lips and eyed her warily. There are a lot of things I'd like to know. But not from you, crazy. I shook my head and started packing my things. A hand on my arm stopped me. I wrenched my arm out of her grip and she just smiled at me.

"What?"

"I have great news!"

"And?" I pressed. The hail hit the windows so hard I could barely understand what she was saying, she was talking so low. I had to strain to hear her.

"It's going to storm tonight," she whispered excitedly.

"O…kay…" And the weirdness just keeps rolling.

"You don't find this to be wonderful?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Uh, nuuurrr." I swung my backpack over my shoulder and lifted my hood over my head. "Well, I gotta go."

"You _still_ don't like me," she accused angrily, following in step next to me. Her being so close was nerve-racking. I tried to distance myself from her but she was a relentless little thing. "Edward says you'll like me, because he likes me. But you don't. Why the fuck not?" She was mad, glaring at me with intense eyes.

"Listen, Alice." I stopped walking and turned to glare right back at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and quirked an eyebrow at me, challenging me. "I don't know what is up with you or Edward or anyone else in your fucked up family. Okay? You people are making me insane!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. It had been a long day. I didn't even care that people were watching us. I didn't care that I was yelling at someone who could probably rip my throat out. And I didn't care that the rest of the cannibal/freak farm were watching mine and Alice's exchange with different expressions.

Edward looked angry, as did emo boy. The beautiful one looked amused while the big one looked ready. For what? I haven't a clue. He just looked ready.

"I believe you were born insane, Isabella, but that is beside the point," Alice sighed. "I just think that you are being very close-minded to us and very annoyingly ignorant to everything that is going on around you. It isn't your fault, of course. You were sheltered from this by your parents."

"What are you talking about! What is _anyone _talking about?" I exploded. I felt like this whole town was in on a secret and they were keeping it from me. I was the odd one out. The only person to give me anything was Lauren, but I didn't want to believe anything that came out of her ugly little mouth.

"Don't worry," Alice told me. Then walked away. Just walked away into the arms of emo boy who was glaring daggers at me. I looked around at the students who were slowly inching away from the scene and into their classes.

Edward took a step toward me and my thigh tingled. Right where he had his teeth. Again, this didn't repulse me like it would a normal person. It barely even fazed me. "Isabella," he growled, and then proceeded to grab my elbow and drag my struggling self into the girls' bathroom. Thankfully, it was deserted.

"Let go of me!" He didn't. He looked pissed. He dipped down and I thought he was going to bite me again. He did it once, so I'm a bit jumpy when his mouth gets too close to me. I braced myself for it but it never came. What did happen, however, shocked the hell out of me. He placed his face in my neck and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a death grip hug.

_Wow. Just. Wow._

"Don't be upset," he said soothingly. "I'll kill her for you." _Uh… _He isn't angry with me? He's mad at Alice?

"Your sister?" I asked, dumbfounded. Edward shook his head, pulling me closer to him and I melted in his arms. For some reason, it made me feel good. Maybe I am crazy now. Just like my parents. I have to be. 'Cause this sure as shit doesn't make any sense at all.

"Lauren. Just say the words and I'll end her." I pulled back at the same time he did, our noses almost touched and my thigh literally started to vibrate. He's angry with Lauren? Because she hurt my feelings? Hell froze over, didn't it?

"No, thank you," I murmured distractedly, his face so close to mine, it was difficult to even think.

Edward smiled and pulled away from me. "I'll probably do it anyway," he mumbled, looking to the floor before meeting my eyes and saying in a louder voice, "You look sexy as fuck."

"I…" _Blush…_

"Is this for me?" he smiled, pulling my tight tee over my bellybutton. I quickly shoved it back down. "The apples on display are a good touch," he smirked.

"Apples?" What the heck is he going on about?

He trailed his eyes down my face, my neck, my collarbone until he reached my … oh! Those are the apples. I tightened my sweater, making sure my _apples_ weren't on display and glared at him. "Screw you!" I hated when people made fun of my … disability. And I have dealt with enough crap today.

He smiled unapologetically and shrugged, reaching for my shirt again. I slapped his hand away and he sighed. "Whatever. You should get to class now."

"What's going on here?" I asked, finally gaining the courage as he was walking out of the bathroom. He turned to look at me and pulled his bushy brows together.

"What?"

"What's happening?" I took a step toward him and he watched me move with fascination. "With me … a-and you. Like, what is _this_?" I gestured to the small gap between us. His eyes followed my hands for a moment before he wrenched the door open and left, but not before muttering a low, "figure it out yourself, oblivious."

.

"Stop it," Jess hissed at me for the tenth time during the lunch period. I ignored her and continued to glare at Edward across the room. He just stared back at me blankly.

"Stop it!" Jessica grabbed the French fry out of hand and threw it onto the table in front of me, finally gaining my attention. I turned my glare on her and she huffed in annoyance. "Are you fucking insane? You do not _glare_ at psychos!" she stage whispered. Which means everyone in the lunchroom heard her. I rolled my eyes and picked up another French fry, dipped it in cheese and stuck it in my mouth.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" I demanded acidly. I didn't want to fight with her, but I was getting so fed up with people telling me what to do and not explaining to me _why_. I was tired of seeing knowing looks on people's faces while I was left in the dark.

Frankly, I am pretty sick and tired of Forks at this point.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked curiously, tilting her head to the side. Her long, silky ponytail almost falling into her tray of assorted veggies. "You're being … not like you."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from her. I could say the same. "The first day we met," I started, ready to get this out. "you were telling me _spooky_ stories about _The Freaks_, remember?" She nodded her head, grimacing and looking guilty. "You said no one knows what their deal is, remember?" Again, she nodded. Angie peeked over at us, concern coloring her features as she noticed the distressed look on Jess's face. "Yet, here I am having everyone telling me what their deal is, including _you_. Everyone telling me to stay away from them, they're dangerous. But no one cares enough to explain the situation to me. Except for Lauren, that is." I nodded my head over at the bleach blonde rodent sitting a few tables away. Jess and Angie both gasped and looked horrified as they gazed at the little bitch nibbling on her carrots.

"Wh-what exactly did she tell you … I mean say to you?" Angie inquired warily, leaning in close to me, as did Jess and we were in our own little protective bubble.

I glared at the two of them. "A lot," I said in a clipped tone.

"Like…" Angela looked torn between sick and pissed off. I didn't know if she was going to regurgitate her cheeseburger all over the table or slap someone.

"Oh, I don't know. My mother and I are heartless whores and I single handedly brought doom upon this gloomy little town. You know, stuff like that." I smiled sarcastically at their wide open mouths and eyes. "Something you have'ta say to me, _friends_?" Okay. I was being a bit of a bitch, but I think I deserved a little venting after all the shit I've gone through since moving to this - as everyone likes to put it - curse of a town. I'm inclined to believe it.

"Bella, we-" Just then the bell blared, startling Jessica before she could finish whatever she was about to say because that is just my freaking luck apparently. I picked up my half-eaten tray of food and slammed it into the trash, not even caring about the bits that flew all over the can and the floor. I was on a bitch roll and I wasn't ready to stop.

Never had I ever been so frustrated and angry in my life.

What Lauren said to me.

What people _aren't _saying to me.

What Edward _does._

What I _do_ with Edward.

Everything. Is. So. Messed.

I didn't even pay Tyler any mind as he tried to get my attention. He looked put out by my complete lack of camaraderie, but I had more pressing things on my mind than him. There's this big glooming mystery to Forks that half of the population seems to be in on. My family, my friends. But not me. I know it all centers around Edward and his creepy family, but they are a mystery all their own, so I don't even know where to begin there.

"Stupid, jerk-face, secret holding hicks." I wandered the halls, putting off Bio for as long as I could and mumbling to myself like the crazy person I apparently am. Five minutes after the late bell rang, I found myself walking into the classroom with all eyes watching me. "Isabella," Mr. Banner smiled politely at me. "Where is your pass?"

"I don't have one."

"I see." His smile was forced now as he gestured for me to take my seat. "Don't let it happen again." I nodded my understanding and plopped down in the seat next to Edward.

Class was slow moving, dragging on even longer as I tried unsuccessfully to ignore the person next to me. And he was not helping by burning holes into the side of my face with his eyes. When the bell finally dismissed us, I grabbed my things and purposely knocked Laurens things down on my way by. It was juvenile and stupid, but damn it if it didn't feel great.

"Bitch!" Lauren was out of her seat in a second, but I ignored her and left. I could hear Mr. Banner berating her for her sour language and I smiled to myself.

_Take that, you bleached Barbie wanna-be._

.

"Keep making that face and it'll get stuck that way," Angie joked. The school day was finally at its end and I was seated in the backseat of Angie's car, toying with the red zipper on my hoodie. I tried to set my expression back to neutral, but it was impossible at this point.

This was just a really bad day.

"You okay?" she asked, glancing at me in the rearview mirror.

"Nope." No point in sugarcoating. I think it was obvious that I was, in fact, not o-freaking-kay. I was the opposite. I couldn't wait for the shopping trip to be over - or even start - so I could go home and hopefully have an honest discussion with my mother. But how would I go about it?

_"Hey, ma? You're not by any chance a reformed whore, are ya?" _Yeah I don't think that will go over too well. However, that wasn't even my biggest concern, unbelievably. No. What occupied the forefront of my mind was the other thing Lauren had said to me.

"_Like you don't know that you're the reason they're here. That freak with great hair has been searching for you for-ev-er. You're the reason our town went down the shitter. And you know how I know this?" _It was driving me crazy. Because it was another puzzle piece that fit in with something Alice had said to me my first day in FHS.

_"You're late. My brother does not appreciate waiting so long for his things…" _Yeah, I didn't miss that. I just chose to repress it. And for good reason, too.

Now everything is sort of making sense in a sense where nothing makes sense. I know that doesn't make sense, but that's because this whole situation in senseless.

"Bella, didn't you say you wanted to get a book?" Jess leaned over the seat, smiling at me. I could tell she was trying to get back on my good side, but I don't think I have one at the moment.

"Yeah," I said, grabbing my coat and throwing it on over my hoodie. "I'll meet with you guys at the dress shop in a few." I checked the street sign just off the side of the road and looked over the directions I wrote down last night to get to _Underworld._ Gosh, I felt like an idiot.

"I can drive you there, Bella," Angie offered. "It's no problem." I shook my head. I didn't want them seeing me going into a Goth bookstore. That'll just make them question me and I didn't have any answers … yet. But I would.

_Oh, I WOULD._ Hopefully…

"Are you sure? You don't have a cell phone…" Jess said worriedly. "You could get into trouble."

"Don't worry about it," I said, climbing out of the car. "I got pepper spray."

Angie grabbed my sleeve before I could get too far and pulled me back, shoving some weird thing into the palm of my hand. I flipped it around in my hands, studying it with fascination. I stared it, turning it from side to side a few times. It was flat and black. It had a screen and that was it. It kind of looked like a mini flat screen TV.

Angie and Jess laughed at me and I looked up at them, waiting for an explanation for this weird thing. "It's an iPhone, girl," Jess giggled.

_Oh_…I've heard of those.

"You can borrow it. Call if you need anything. We'll be here." She gestured to the store we parked in front of. It was small with a mess of ruffled and skanky dresses displayed in the large, streaked window. I forced a smile and waved at them as I trudged in what I hoped was the right direction.

Underworld, here I come.

* * *

***So the plot thickens and I have probably successfully confused some readers again. Good. I like doing that. Thanks for giving me your time and reading things from my effed up skull. **

***I have only one fanfic that I think you should read ASAFP. **

**Hit By Destiny by ocdmess**

**Bella wants to die, and almost gets her wish fulfilled when she gets hit by a shiny Volvo. She is left with serious injuries, and the only thing keeping her from dying is the person who hit her. All Human**

_**-I'm only about ten chapters in, but I am hooked. Best story I have read so far.**_

***Now I have an actual book that might interest Twilight fans.**

**1-800-Where-R-You(Vanished) - It's amazing and needs more recognition. The books are cheep as fudge so check them out.**


	8. Locked Secrets

**Disclaimer: I own not-a-thing.**

* * *

***I'm in a hurry and you're all anxious for another chapter so here is a short update. Enjoy!**

* * *

**7. Locked Secrets**

"…the fudge?" I picked up another black leather-bound book, flipping it in my hands. It was dusty and worn; there was no title, and no way of opening it. The front and back cover were pulled together tightly by a small, impenetrable red lock. Like every other book I picked up. The only difference was the numbers on the locks face.

_Strange._

Finding the bookstore was relatively easy. It stuck out like a sore thumb from all the other quaint shops around. All tall, red brick with tinted windows and spider webs in the windowsills (real or not, I couldn't tell). A cardboard cutout of Dracula greeted me at the front door. Overall, the place was a mess of clichés. I felt very out of place in my bright-toned clothing and Reeboks.

However easy the building was to find, the inside was a maze of large bookshelves filled to the brink with title-less books locked like diaries. I looked around me, scanning the place for someone who could help, but the place was empty as far as I could see. Eerily so. There was a door that led to a backroom right behind the cashiers counter that read "Employees only" but no employee to speak of.

I tried the other side of the store where multitudes of colorful books were, but they were all locked and title-less as well. As I picked up a sea green book, I noticed that there was some golden outline, faded and barely recognizable. It looked kind of like a tail. Maybe…

I leaned in closer, trying to make out the odd shape. "You're new here, I assume?" I jumped back, dropping the book and hastily retrieving it, holding it to my chest like a shield.

"Oh! Sorry…you startled me," I laughed breathlessly. The woman that stood before me crossed her stick thin arms over her chest, giving me a hard glare. "Yeah, I'm new here. Bella." I held out my hand to her in a friendly greeting, but she ignored it, sniffing at the air distastefully. Like people do when they want you to know how uninteresting you truly are. I dropped my hand slowly to my side, giving the woman a curious glance over, startled by all the frilly black and lace.

She was part of the cliché apparently.

Long braided black hair that looked like it hadn't seen a pair of scissors in 20 years. Red tinted contact lenses that didn't hide her baby blues very well. Pasty white skin, black lined lips, cobweb earrings, and a painted on Marilyn Monroe too low on her lip.

A hot mess. That's all I could say about her.

"What is it you need, little girl?" she asked after a long and awkward silence. Her intense gaze behind those red lenses made me squirm and I said the first thing that popped into my head. Which isn't smart, considering the first thing to pop into ny head, no matter the situation, is always fricking stupid.

"Oh! Um…I was looking for something…uh…" What was I looking for? I racked my brain for some explanation as to why I was in this…interesting place. I thought of Edward. "Erotic - no! I mean, yeah…not erotic, but like sexual - no! Darn it…biting? And blood and tingly thighs…? Oh, Lawd…" I lifted one of my hands to my face, feeling the warm blood seeping into my cheeks. Why couldn't I shut the eff up?

_Stop making a fool of yourself!_

"Is this some kind of riddle? Because I don't have time for games." She tapped her spiked boots impatiently. My left eye twitched along with every echoing _click-clack_ they made.

"No, no games," I assured her quickly, blinking rapidly trying to rid myself of the twitch. "Let me rephrase," I laughed nervously. How to rephrase? What exactly can I say…?

_"The other night, a boy came into my room and…did things to me. Things I liked but shouldn't have… _No.

_"Some dude came into my room and bit me in a very enticing way… _No. I'd be in a straight jacket and sent off to the loony bin faster than I could blink. Gah! This is so _**FUCKING** _irritating. The right words refused to come out.

I shifted the green book in my hands, wiping my arm across my suddenly sweaty forehead. "I just…I need answers. You know. I have a problem and this just seems like the right place to start, you know? You get me? I just need someone to tell me I am not crazy!"

"Oh…okay… I'm going to need a little more detail than that." She raised her drawn on eyebrow, tapping her dangerously long, dark nails on her arm.

I sighed. "That's the thing. Every time I try to say what it is that happened, everything is a mess!" I threw my hands up, book and all. I looked down at it and growled, "Why are these all locked?!"

"They're full of secrets," she smiled. "And like any good secret, they must be kept safe."

"This _is _a store, isn't it? Shouldn't you have the merchandise available to your customers?"

"It is. To those who are accepted." Her eyebrow rose higher on her forehead and she smiled wolfishly. I had to take a step back. She followed. "Are you willing to go through the process of initiation to be allowed access to the secrets of the underworld? Secrets that are hidden from the eyes and ears of outsiders. Those who are deemed unworthy of knowing the horrendousness and magnificence that is just right under their feet. If so, please do not hesitate to follow me in back. If not, please get the hell out of my store and stop wasting my limited time with your stutters." She walked away from me then, gliding her way to the door marked for employees only. I quickly shoved the curious book back into its place on the shelf and followed the girl into the backroom, wondering if it was wise to do so.

I'm guessing not, but that didn't stop me.

She wanted to "initiate" me. That didn't sound very inviting. I have heard some horrible things about being initiated into sororities, clubs, and other exclusivities. It is never pretty and can sometimes lead to a lawsuit. Knowing this and fearing it, I followed anyway, the pull of the books and what lies between the leather boundaries proved too tempting to resist.

"I was sure you'd be one of the people too scared to follow," she laughed as she closed the door behind us. It creaked noisily. I shuddered. Creepy.

"Like I said, I need answers." I was surprised my voice came out so steadily.

"And you cannot tell me to what?" She walked over to a large wall cabinet, pulling out a white case. A first aid kit it looked like.

I groaned. "I wish I could. It's driving me crazy." Literally. "I can't even talk to my own father about it."

"I see. Hold out your hands," she demanded, not waiting for me to respond she grabbed both my wrists, studying my fingers. "You should really take better care of your cuticles," she tsk'ed, shaking her head. I ignored her comment. I was not going to be offended by a Morticia wanna-be.

She "hmm'ed" and "ah'ed" at my fingers for a good five minutes before dropping my right hand and reaching over to her white case and sliding it over the table we stood next to. She didn't let go of my left hand while she rummaged through the first aid kit. I was getting nervous. I was anxious. Nevertheless, I was set on doing this. Hopefully it doesn't get too hairy. If it does, I will have to slap and run.

Finally, she stopped moving things around. She smiled slightly, pulling out what looked like a syringe. I withdrew my hand immediately.

"Wh-what the hell is that?"

"The first step to your initiation," she said, sounding bored. "We draw a blood sample and send it to the bosses. They…look it over and if they are pleased, you get a call, requesting your presence back at the store for the second part of your initiation. Hand please?" She made a grab for my hand, but I held it behind my back. She sighed loudly, looking as if she was holding back from slapping me silly.

"Isn't this, like…_illegal_?" Hysterical laughter shook in my throat.

"We are above the law. Hand. Now."

"Is it…is it sterilized?"

"Enough for government use. Hand!" She grabbed my hand and stuck the needle into my index finger with more force than necessary. I hissed and fought not to pull back. Don't people usually take blood from your wrist? Or a pronounced vein?

_I can do this,_ I thought as I watched the blood slowly fill the clear tube. The higher it filled the dizzier and more nauseous I became. But I couldn't look away. It was like watching a car crash - I knew I'd regret it but I couldn't force my eyes to stray.

_I can do this_, I repeated. _It's just blood. It's worth it to see what secrets are hidden in the books. I think. I hope. GOD! It better be worth this._

"All done. Fill out these questions." She pointed to a small slip of paper on the middle of the table. "Leave it on the table when you're done and then please leave." She screwed a lid over the tub of my sloshing blood and stored it in the case. She walked out of the room hastily.

I stuck my hurt finger in my mouth and glanced around the bare room. There was nothing of interest. Just a cabinet, a sink, and table. Not even a chair or a coffee pot.

I sighed and grabbed the paper and the super-sharpened-to-the-point-of-barely-being-there-at-all number 2 next to it.

**Name, full: Isabella Marie Swan**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'3"**

**Weight: 110**

**Parents?: **I cocked my head to the side and re-read that question a few times. What did they mean by that? Do I have parents? Or their names? Ugh. It's like math…frustrating as hell! I walked over to the door and peeked my head out, looking for Morticia. I didn't see her or her ridiculously long hair anywhere. I sighed and retreated back into the room, leaning against the table; I put the paper against my thigh and wrote. **Charlie Healy Swan and Renée Sara Dwyer**

It was an odd stream of questions, but I just shrugged it off, set the paper on the table, and finally left the store in a hurry. It was somewhat creepy in there all alone.

Harsh wind nearly sent me back into the door as I stepped outside. I squinted my eyes into the swirling mist. No cars. No people. Nothing. The streets were bare. It was just me. Angie and Jess weren't too far away from the bookstore, just two and half blocks.

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this!_ I seemed to be giving myself that pep talk quite a bit since moving to Forks.

I lifted my hoodie over my head and cursed myself for not bringing a heavier coat. I did not realize Mother Nature would decide to have a bitch fit. I struggled against the wind and the little bit of rain for about a block when I heard it. A low, keening screech. I whipped toward the sound, but saw nothing. I started walking again.

Another sound. Louder, closer. I picked up my speed, ignoring it. If I just ignore it, I'll be fine.

Just ignore it.

Another screech.

Louder.

Closer.

Just ignore it.

Another screech. Closer.

Just ignore it!

Again. Right behind me.

_Justignoreitjustignoreitjust ignoreitjustignoreitjustigno r-_

"STOP!" I spun around as someone screamed in my ear, latching an arm around my waist, the other covering my mouth, muting my scream. "Your evils end here," he grunted, running into an alleyway, swinging me around like a rag doll.

His hand was salty and grimy against my lips. I clawed at him, I kicked, and I writhed. Nothing loosened his grip on me. Soon, we were approaching a green door hidden behind a dumpster in the alley. Two large figures stood beside it like bouncers dressed in all black. The storm coming made it so I couldn't make out their features but their stances were all no-nonsense.

The man dropped me to the ground and I made a dash for the other side of the alley, only to be knocked back down by one of the men by the door. I screamed just as a bolt of lightening flashed across the sky and thunder shook the ground beneath me. The men surrounded me as I heard a lock clicking behind me. I was too terrified to move. Stock-still, not moving. I couldn't.

One of the men grabbed me by my upper arms and lifted me off the ground. I still couldn't see his face. I didn't care to. He placed me in front of the door before leaning down and whispering in my ear. "This is for your own good. I'm so, so sorry it has to end this way," he sighed sadly. He pushed me closer to the door and I could hear crackling coming from inside. "And so she burns for the sins of her ancestors. And she burns for the sins she has yet to commit. May God have mercy on her poor, unfortunate soul. And may He have mercy on ours."

My eyes widened in fear when the door opened and all I could see were flames.

* * *

***What's-a goin' on? It's brutal mystery. I like cliffies. They make life interesting. **

**You all demanded another chapter and I felt bad for making ya wait so long. It's only part of the chapter. The part I edited so far. The next bit is just a while away. Review and you'll see it quicker. It's a bargain ;) Oh, and next chapter is EdwardXBella overload. Shit hits the fan.**

***Recommended awesomeness that I have read recently on FanFic:**

**The Heart of a King by MandyLeigh87**

"**I do not desire to be seen," I murmured. He stopped and laughed a little under his breath. "What if it is my desire?"**

**~Two chapters of pure awesome. Check it out for a quick and satisfying read.**

**Love Like Winter by MandyLeigh87 **

**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind…For who could ever learn to love a beast?**

**~it's Beauty and the Beast inspired. Only adult. And no bestiality! It's amazing. Please check it out.**

***Head to my profile for some answers to your questions…**


	9. Not an update but read ANYWAY!

_NOT AN UPDATE! Sorry!_

_My computer crashed – LITERALLY!_

_I haven't been able to update recently and there is no excuse better than my complete and utter stupidity. To make a stupid story short: I set my laptop on top of my car, packed my things into the trunk, got in the car, drove away, heard a crash, looked back, laptop completely and totally FUCKED._

_I'm still waiting for it to be fixed and my memory drive thingy to be restored. Until then there will be no more updates. I am sure I could write it all again but who the hell would want to? I give it another month before I start from fucking scratch. Either way, this will be updated someday, at some point._

_Now I am really sorry for leaving it on such a horrible cliffie the last time..._


End file.
